Strange Love
by Silver13181
Summary: This is another Ryan & Marissa fic. Last Chapter is done. The sequel will be called As Time Goes By. Hope some will look forward to it.
1. Default Chapter

As all the other stories say, I don't own any of the characters or anything to do with the o.c. show. This story begins after the episode of The Goodbye Girl.  
  
After Theresa left her house, Marissa sat back down on the couch and just started at the t.v. not really paying attention to it. Ryan's past seemed to be in his past now for good. Theresa was probably going to marry Eddie and maybe Ryan would finally accept it. Or so she hoped he would. Seeing her with him made her cringe, but she had to remain strong. Hopefully the help she offered helped him see that she was not as fragile as she used to be. Maybe both learned a lesson.  
  
Not knowing what to do next, she decided to call Summer over. She had some issues with Seth also so this can help both of them to have a shoulder to cry on. Summer arrived not long after that with an extra bag of clothes since she was going to stay overnight. They needed some girl bonding time more than ever.  
  
They began their discussion over a carton of rocky road ice cream and chocolate chip cookies. The name of the ice cream was a great fit on how their relationships felt at that moment. Definitely rocky road.  
  
"So Coop, she just left and that's it? No cat fight, or anything?"  
  
"I didn't know what to say. She did all the talking, handed me the dress and left."  
  
"Wow. You held your composure. I don't think I would have."  
  
"Had no choice. I didn't even have the chance."  
  
"So what's going to happen next? She is out of the picture now?"  
  
"Who knows? I don't feel like talking about Ryan anymore. Tell me why you are upset with Seth?"  
  
"See I'm not upset that he wants to see Anna off, or that he will miss her, but the fact that he might not want to be with me after she leaves."  
  
"I'm not following for once. You need to explain better."  
  
"That competition is not there. He will get bored. I think he liked being the one being chased."  
  
"Summer he loves you. Don't worry about it. He realized that when he was with Anna."  
  
"I guess you are right."  
  
"Trust me Sum."  
  
They went back to watching "The Valley" and that helped them forget their troubles. Meanwhile back at the Cohen house, Ryan and Seth were enjoying their bonding time just like when he first arrived. After coming back home from the pier, they enjoyed a couple of games of playstation. Since Seth for once did not want to talk about himself, he opened the floor with some questions he had for Ryan.  
  
"So Ry, I don't want to pry, but what are you going to do now? I mean, like, Theresa looks like she is gone for good to Eddie and that might not be a bad thing."  
  
"Well there is nothing I could do about Theresa, and don't ask about Marissa. All I see are questions."  
  
"Just like the Joker in Batman." Seth joked trying to make the situation less intense.  
  
"I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to go to bed. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Ryan walked back to the pool house with the same thoughts as before...Theresa. But his thoughts were not about what one might think. He was thinking about Theresa because he felt guilty now that he slept with her. Sure the sex was good, but not how it used to be. Marissa popped into his head during the process and he just kept blocking her out. He had been doing well until now. She still looked good even in just a simple black dress. No, he was not going to think about her. She didn't trust him after all the things he went through for her. He had to keep telling himself that maybe they didn't belong together. Maybe the Oliver fiasco was all he needed to confirm his suspicions that they were from two different worlds. The only problem he had now was he felt like neither place fit him relationship wise. He now had to sleep with this on his mind.  
  
Summer woke up late the next morning, but Marissa woke up early. She had a lot to think about. Most of the feelings involved were guilt. She felt like she made a deal with the devil. No one knew what she did except Eddie and he wasn't going to say anything so why should she.  
  
"Coop, why are you already up? It's a Sunday. A day to sleep in."  
  
"Um. I was hungry. So do you want breakfast?"  
  
Summer's cell phone began to ring so Marissa went back into the kitchen while Summer picked up her phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi Summer. I just wanted to say sorry. You know about yesterday."  
  
"I know Cohen. She was a great friend, even to me."  
  
"So do you want to come by? I missed you."  
  
"Alright. I'll just let Marissa know."  
  
"She should come by too. We could all hang out like the good old days."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
Marissa walked back into the room.  
  
"What sounds like a plan?"  
  
"You and me going over to the Cohen house."  
  
"I'm not up for it. You can go."  
  
"Come on Coop. I thought you were over this. She is not in the picture anymore. Time to get him back."  
  
"I feel like staying home."  
  
"Fine, but if you change your mind you know where I'll be."  
  
Summer made her way to the Cohen house alone. She felt bad for Marissa, but it was up to her what she wanted to do.  
  
"Hey Summer. So where's Marissa? I thought she would come along." Seth asked.  
  
"She decided to stay home. Didn't feel like going out."  
  
"Well then I guess we could go up to my room. You know hang out."  
  
"I'm right behind you."  
  
Ryan just caught a glimpse of Summer making her way upstairs. Never did he once think he would be jealous of Seth and his relationship. Now he was the one who had the free time and nothing to fill it up with. He then decided to head to the local hang out to just get out of the house.  
  
When he arrived there he asked for the booth in the back. While he waited for his order, he thought about the first time he wanted to leave and go to Texas in this exact spot. It was also the time when Marissa and him were getting to know each other a bit more before Luke showed up. This time it wasn't Luke; it was Marissa. He spotted her as soon as she walked in. No one looked like her. She was something special. Hopefully she won't notice him. Too late. She began walking in his direction.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
"No. You could sit here. I already ordered so."  
  
"It's okay. I was jut going to order some coffee."  
  
Ryan tried hard not to look into her eyes. He knew he would see pain so he tried to avoid it. Her pain would then lead to him feeling pain and he didn't want that.  
  
"So how is Seth doing after seeing Anna leave?"  
  
"He accepted it. Now he is happy with Summer. He was able to close a chapter in his book of life."  
  
"Kind of like you right?"  
  
"Maybe. I don't know.  
  
Ouch. That she did not expect. He liked putting her through pain she thought. Two can play this game.  
  
"Well not if Eddie has anything to say about it. It was quite funny seeing you finally getting what you deserve for sticking your nose in where it didn't belong."  
  
"You know I don't have to sit through this. I'm leaving!"  
  
"You just don't like hearing the truth!"  
  
"Neither do you. I told you the truth about Oliver and you didn't give a damn and now you can't handle the price you had to pay."  
  
"That's right. I can't handle it. Cause I still love you even though it is obvious that you have already moved on. Maybe I should too."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Marissa then stormed out of the place not looking back. She was done with Ryan. No more hoping for things to go back to normal. They never would be. Not after today.  
  
See this is what happens when I open up, Ryan thought. Giving just a look avoids all this drama. He had already had enough. Now it might actually slow down.  
  
The rest of the day Marissa cried in her room and didn't leave. She didn't want to see anyone, or hear anyone. Luckily her father got the hint and didn't bother her, and the fact that Summer didn't call her helped.  
  
Ryan on the other hand started to become pissed when he arrived at the pool house. He let her get to him. Damn her. Why did she seep into my skin? This was not over Marissa, but Theresa. If he just had done nothing. Why did his feelings have to come back? If she never showed up then there was a great chance they would have gotten together. Now it was out of the question. 


	2. Uncertainty

Chapter 2 Uncertainty  
  
The next morning Ryan did not want to explain to Seth why Marissa was not picking them up for school. He just gave his signature look and that was that. Seth knew not to push Ryan too far. As soon as he saw Summer, he ran towards her to make-out much to Ryan's disgust. As he walked alone to class, he could see Marissa from the corner of his eye. She was standing with the captain of the football team. His name was Jeremy. They seemed to be standing way too close for comfort. He couldn't watch more of this and made his way to class.  
  
Things were going well until fourth period. This was the class he had with Marissa. He decided to change his seat so they wouldn't sit next to each other. Then she walked in looking as happy as a sunny day. This made him pissed a bit more.  
  
Marissa first noticed his seat was empty and did not want to look around to see where he changed it. She wanted to leave the room right then, but bore a smile either way and sat down in her usual seat. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of thinking she was looking for him.  
  
"Alright class. The year is more than half over so there is one more group project left. Since the reports the last time were good, I will choose groups again. The names will be posted after class." Mr. Abbott spoke.  
  
Ryan was actually hoping to work with Luke this time. That project really helped him see who he was on the inside. Hopefully he would get the chance again. He even wondered why he wasn't in class today. Maybe something came up.  
  
This was not good, not good at all. She needed a miracle and was not sure she would get one. Something told her luck was not on her side and after class she realized that was true. The look on Ryan's face said it all when he looked at the sheet. He didn't look pleased. When he walked out of the room, she looked at the paper.  
  
Groups  
  
The Civil War – Luke, Marissa, and Ryan  
  
In the back of her mind, Marissa kept thinking at least it was not just going to be her and Ryan. That should help her somewhat.  
  
When she was walking to her car after school, Jeremy called out her name. She turned around happy to be greeted by his face.  
  
"Marissa, I was wondering if you are free tonight?"  
  
"Tonight um..."  
  
She was thinking about what to say when she saw Ryan talking to Seth and figured what she wanted to do.  
  
"Sure. Pick me up at 8."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Ryan did not see them, but he sure will hear about it.  
  
Later that night at the Cooper apartment, Marissa had a hard time deciding what to wear. On the phone with Summer, she was given advice as to what she should choose. Jeremy and her were going to go on a double date even though Jeremy did not know about that part. She wanted Seth and Summer there for two reasons.  
  
Jeremy was quite surprised at this arrangement, but went along anyway.  
  
"So Jeremy, how does it feel like playing sports?" Seth asked.  
  
"Makes me feel like a man. It's such a man's sport." Jeremy answered.  
  
"And we know Seth is no man." Summer added.  
  
"So I'm like a girl Summer?"  
  
"Well not exactly. Somehow a little boy sounds more like it. My little boy."  
  
"Okay, now you are sounding a bit odd."  
  
"So uh Jeremy, how long have you been playing?" Marissa asked.  
  
"For many years. I lost count. Maybe I can't remember cause I got hit too many times."  
  
"Must be." Seth spoke, but laughed on the inside.  
  
"Um could you excuse me and Marissa for a sec. We are going to go to the ladies room." Summer said.  
  
"Right cause once again women can't pee alone."  
  
After Summer checked that no one was in the bathroom, she needed to have a talk with Marissa. What she was trying to accomplish was not working. Not only was she not having a good time with Jeremy, but now her plan of having Seth tell Ryan what fun she had tonight was ruined. They both agreed that they should just end the date. Seth would have no juicy gossip to report to Ryan.  
  
Ending it was easier than she thought it would be. Jeremy didn't seem to care at all. This made her feel much worse and she went to bed that night feeling as horrible as she did the night before.  
  
The next day in Mr. Abbott's class, he started off by reading everyone's groups like Marissa could forget. His next line made everything feel worse.  
  
"Now since you have to finish this by this Friday, I made the time for you to work on the project together in class today."  
  
"So where do you want to start?" Luke asked.  
  
"I don't know." Ryan answered.  
  
Marissa then made her way to the back of the room where Ryan and Luke were sitting. Mr. Abbott insisted that she should work with her group so she sat down all silent and didn't look up.  
  
"We could do the powerpoint like the last time. I could work on that. What about you Ryan, or Marissa?"  
  
"I'll do the research." Ryan and Marissa said simultaneously.  
  
"You could do that. I'll do something else." Marissa said.  
  
"Alright." Ryan agreed.  
  
"I'll be back." Marissa seemed to be only talking to Luke.  
  
When Marissa was not within hearing distance, Luke broke up the silence.  
  
"I thought you guys were going to be friends. What happened?"  
  
"Too much to get into right now, and this project is not helping."  
  
"It had something to do with your ex right? Seth told me a little about it yesterday. Like why the things at the party happened, and why you were taking a break."  
  
"Not you too. Things just happened that way okay. I couldn't control it."  
  
"Whoa Ryan. You don't need to explain it to me. Remember I was on your side with the Oliver problem."  
  
"Sorry. I just get worked up over that."  
  
"I can see your ex was there and it seemed like the right thing for you." "I never wanted to hurt her." Ryan admitted.  
  
"Neither did I, but it just happened."  
  
When she came back, Ryan and Luke discussed more about the project and Marissa just worked on an assignment for another class.  
  
While Ryan went over Luke's house to work further on the project, Marissa just sat home watching t.v. This was starting to become a routine, but slowly she was enjoying it. Maybe taking some time off to herself can do her some good. She didn't need to have someone always by her so when Summer called later that night, she declined her offer to come over. Summer was surprised and worried. She never gave up the chance to hang out.  
  
"Okay Seth. You need to have a serious talk with Ryan." Summer demanded.  
  
"Why Summer? He looks fine to me."  
  
"It's really not about him, but Marissa. You need to tell him to forgive her. She is not being herself. Even to me. I don't want what happened in TJ to happen again."  
  
"You really think she might do that again. Are you sure about worrying like that?"  
  
"Believe me Cohen. I would not joke about something this serious."  
  
When Ryan returned from Luke's house, Seth started to bug him the minute he walked in the door. He didn't want to start off on what he really wanted to talk about so they played Playstation.  
  
"Well you beat me again. I'm going to head on out."  
  
"Wait. Ryan. I need to talk to you about something serious."  
  
"Make it quick. I don't know how much longer I can keep my eyes open."  
  
"It's about Marissa."  
  
Ryan started to walk away with Seth trailing behind.  
  
"Summer's worried about her."  
  
"Why would she be worried and what does it have to do with me?"  
  
"She is not herself and is afraid history will repeat itself with what happened in TJ."  
  
"Look Seth. She's going to have to save herself this time. I won't always be there."  
  
He continued to walk off with a confused Seth watching him. Why would he just brush something like this off? He would walk through fire over her regardless of whether they were together, or not. This was certainly non- Ryan like. 


	3. Changes

Chapter 3 – Changes  
  
Ryan woke up the next morning the way he felt the night before... exhausted. He didn't get much sleep after thinking about what Seth said the night before. Was she really going to do that again?  
  
At lunch he figured that was the best time to find out. He noticed her sitting alone so he walked up to her. Marissa noticed him right away. She was worried what he was going to say to her now. She was not in the mood for it.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" Ryan asked.  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
"Did you finish the drawings for the project?"  
  
"I haven't gotten around to it yet."  
  
"You need some help. The project is almost due."  
  
"I got it covered. Thanks."  
  
"Look that is not the real reason I came by."  
  
"So tell me why?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine." Marissa responded not knowing where he was going with this.  
  
"I mean emotionally. Summer is worried."  
  
"The she should come by and talk to me about it. I don't need you worrying about me."  
  
"I wasn't." Ryan spoke out not meaning to say that.  
  
"Good. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Great."  
  
Ryan was the one now who was walking out first. He didn't want to, but she didn't look like she wanted him there. Nothing that came into his mind seemed to help him in his situation. Soon he felt like it was a lost cause.  
  
Later in the day Marissa called Summer. Luckily she was at home alone and she wasn't distracted. Now not only was she upset with Ryan, but with Summer also.  
  
"Sorry Coop. I just knew he would probably get through to you because I know he still cares about you."  
  
"He doesn't."  
  
"Are you still mad at me?"  
  
"No. I just. I don't know. I wish something was still there, but it's gone."  
  
"Anything can happen. Look at Cohen and I. Who would of thought?"  
  
"Once again Sum you are right."  
  
After Marissa got off the phone with Summer, she grabbed her purse and coat and headed for the Cohen house. She felt like she needed to apologize to Ryan for acting like a bitch. The words coming out of her mouth lately were not the ones she wanted to use. He needed to know that.  
  
Ryan was laying down on his bed in the pool house playing the model home mix cd Marissa gave him. He still cared even though he told her he didn't. Maybe he should go talk to her. See if anything was still left. He then heard a knock on the door. He was half way to the door when she opened it. They looked right in the eyes at each other.  
  
"Sorry I didn't call and say I was coming by. I figured you wouldn't pick up."  
  
"Nah. It's fine."  
  
"You still have this cd. It's been awhile since I gave it to you."  
  
The Jeff Buckley song played in the background. It set the tone just like it had once before. It reminded her of when he asked her to leave the first time. Hopefully this time would be different.  
  
"I listen to it once in a while."  
  
"Does it remind you of me?"  
  
"How could it not?"  
  
After a moment of silence, Marissa spoke up about what she really came here for.  
  
"I came by to say sorry for acting like a bitch lately. Things came out that I didn't want to say."  
  
"Are you sure about everything?"  
  
Marissa then thought back about her saying I love you to him. This she did not want to take back. She couldn't because she still did.  
  
"Well not everything."  
  
She then sat down on the bed and he did not object. He could tell she meant everything she was saying.  
  
"Could I stay the night? You know just to hang out."  
  
"This sounds like déjà vu."  
  
"Maybe it is, but I hope the outcome will be better than the last time. Will it Ryan? Will you push me away again?"  
  
Marissa couldn't look at him while awaiting an answer. She kept her head down, but she didn't need to.  
  
"Marissa...", she looked up, "I could never push you away. No matter how hard I try."  
  
"You've been doing a good job trying."  
  
"Really? You are here now so I guess it really isn't working."  
  
That line caused them both to smile. It's been a long time since I have seen that smile Marissa thought.  
  
"If I let you stay, there is one condition."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"You'll drive Seth and me to school tomorrow."  
  
"I think I can handle that."  
  
She slept on one side of the big bed and he on the other. Never once during the night did they touch. That would have made it too soon. Neither were really ready for that.  
  
It was Thursday morning and Ryan woke up to a half empty bed. Where did she go? Why didn't she say anything about leaving? This made Ryan a bit nervous. He decided to call the Cooper apartment. Jimmy picked up the phone and told him that it seemed as though Marissa already left. If she wasn't in either place then where was she? Not being able to give it much thought, he saw her walk through the pool house door. "Where did you go?"  
  
"I quickly drove home and picked up clothes to wear to school today before my dad realized that I never came home. I can't wear the same outfit two days in a row."  
  
"Oh. That makes sense. I thought I did something wrong in my sleep."  
  
"Nope. You were the perfect gentleman, and I just wanted to say thanks. You could have said no."  
  
"It was appropriate this time."  
  
After Ryan got out of the bathroom, she needed to ask him a question. One that had been on her mind since this morning.  
  
"Ryan."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are we alright? I mean about us trying the friends bit again?"  
  
Deep down Ryan wanted to say no. He wanted to be more than friends and he realized that after last night. He didn't want to push things too far so he told her yes. They were going to try this friends business till she was ready to continue where they left off the first time.  
  
School that day was a bit of a drag. Same crap, different day. Luke was happy to see Ryan and Marissa beginning to talk to each other as friends again. He even invited the whole gang to come by his house that Friday since he was throwing a party the next night. All agreed and things looked like they were turning normal again. Later that day the group of three finished their project at Ryan's house.  
  
"Well I'm going to head out. I'm having dinner with my dad." Luke spoke as he walked towards the door.  
  
"See ya man." Ryan called out.  
  
Marissa sat there in the living room not knowing if she should leave also. She really didn't want to and having Ryan ask her if she wanted to stay for dinner helped her situation. Dinner came and went. Seth made more jokes about Kirsten's cooking as usual. Sandy and Kirsten were happy too to see that Ryan and Marissa were okay again. When she left, he had to admit that he missed her. Last night was nice that she slept over. Even though they didn't touch, just smelling her perfume was enough. A little bit still lingered in the pool house. This helped him sleep a bit longer that night.  
  
The next day at school, Luke, Ryan, and Marissa gave their presentation without a hitch. They were happy to get it over with. All any of them could think about was the party tonight. No parents, no rules, no worries.  
  
An hour before the party was to start, Summer was mulling over what to wear. She just could not make up her mind. Nothing in her closet pleased her. Marissa kept insisting what she had on was fine. After about twenty minutes, she picked an outfit. All that was left now was to pick up Ryan and Seth.  
  
When they arrived at the party they noticed some familiar people. A couple were even the same ones that ignored Luke before. It seems as though some people did change. The group of four even saw a pretty blonde looking very interested in Luke. Things were turning around for him also. The four of them walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Luke. Great party." Seth observed.  
  
"Hey guys. Thanks Cohen. Um... meet Liz here. She is new in town. Just met her last period in school."  
  
"Hi." Liz spoke up.  
  
The four greeted her and then Luke whisked her away. Since it was a great turnout, the couples got separated from each other. Seth and Summer when into a corner and began making out. Ryan and Marissa went to the bar to get some drinks.  
  
"Don't worry dad. This soda has no alcohol in it." She joked.  
  
"I know. I watched."  
  
"My own personal spy. How much are they paying you again?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"I would do it for free."  
  
"I should be so lucky. Umm. I like this song so I'm just going to go over there and dance to it since you don't dance. Is that okay master?" she mocked.  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
He watched her as she got her so called groove on amongst the people. Then he noticed that Jeremy started to dance with her. Ryan did not like that guy at all. The song that was being played was 311's version of Love Song. Not only was this upsetting, but seeing her smile and enjoying it hurt him more. Then he realized they weren't a couple. They were just friends. 


	4. History repeats itself

Chapter 4 –  
  
Ryan kept telling himself they are just friends. He shouldn't worry about this. Well screw just being friends. He wanted her to be only his and didn't want to wait any longer.  
  
"Marissa, could I just ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Could we just go over there? So you could hear me better over this noise."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As soon as they reached a less crowded spot, he put her over his shoulder and walked to the car.  
  
"What are you doing? Put me down."  
  
Ryan did not say a word along the ride to the Cohen house. Marissa kept asking where they were going, and why. She wasn't scared, or anything because he had no reason to be angry with her, or did he? Did he find out what she did? She was soon going to find out.  
  
When they reached the house, he opened her door and carried her the same way that he did when he took her to the car.  
  
"I don't think this is necessary Ryan. Please put me down."  
  
Ryan still did not comply until they reached his pool house. He released her down on her back, on his bed, and didn't stop there. He then bent down and kissed her full on the lips. This was no gentle kiss either. After what seemed like hours, Ryan finally raised his face up. They were both breathing heavily and needed to catch each of their breaths before speaking again. Marissa cleared her throat before she spoke up.  
  
"This changes things."  
  
"You think?" Ryan said in a sexy voice.  
  
"I thought you just wanted to be friends."  
  
"I guess I changed my mind."  
  
"And so did I."  
  
She then flipped him over so she was on top of him. Marissa took off her jacket and threw it on the floor. Then began unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"I like it when you take control." Ryan said.  
  
"Oh how I like to hear you say that."  
  
For a few seconds she just soaked up the sight of him without his shirt. This was as far as they went the last time, parts not usually seen left hidden. Now she was ready for more.  
  
"Ryan, are you ready like I am?"  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Of course I am. Never been this sure in my life."  
  
"Well then I'll get prepared."  
  
When Ryan came back, she was just like he left her. She planned on losing her clothing, but wanted him to take it off from her. He slid next to her on the bed and they continued to kiss. She liked rubbing her hands up and down his back. When it looked like she was comfortable he took off all her clothes, and then began to take off the rest of his.  
  
"I thought we would never get to experience this." Marissa spoke out between kisses.  
  
"I never thought it would feel like this." Ryan whispered.  
  
"I hope that's a good thing."  
  
"Oh. It is. Believe me it is."  
  
After some more groping and massaging, they took it all the way. This went on for sometime longer until they fell asleep exhausted.  
  
The next morning they both were still well asleep when Seth walked into the pool house.  
  
"Hey buddy. Where did you go last night?" Seth asked Ryan. He did not notice Marissa was on the bed next to him.  
  
"Shhh. Marissa is still sleeping." Ryan whispered.  
  
"What is she doing here?....Oh, so you sealed the deal last night?"  
  
"Not that you need to know, but yes so don't go spreading the word around."  
  
"Well I guess I'll just leave you two love birds alone in your nest. If you want I can make you guys some breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be great."  
  
Seth proceeded to leave the pool house. He was happy to see that they were back together and seeing Ryan happy made him happy. This made him want to call Summer and tell her this good news. Ryan just decided to pull the covers over Marissa better since she was starting to show too much skin before heading out to the kitchen.  
  
"So she's not joining us this morning? A little too tired from last night?" Seth mocked.  
  
"I didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful."  
  
"Well it's about time you two did it. Who would have thought Summer and I would before you?"  
  
"Well if Oliver never came along...." Ryan was interrupted.  
  
"Well if Theresa never came along."  
  
'Yeah, that too. Look everything is cool so I'm just looking forward to the future."  
  
"And this would mean a celebration dinner with Summer and I. Arrangements are being made as we speak and Summer will get back to me with them."  
  
"You already told Summer?"  
  
"Of course. You know I can't keep something this big a secret."  
  
"I should have known." Ryan sighed.  
  
Ryan walked back to the pool house and saw that she was up. She was wearing the same clothes she had on the night before. Marissa must have either changed quickly, or got up right after he left since he wasn't gone that long. What surprised him the most was the expression on her face. She looked like she was worried about something.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I just woke up and you weren't here. Different things were running through my head."  
  
"Like what?" Ryan asked when he sat next to her.  
  
"Like that you thought last night was a mistake."  
  
"That is the exact opposite of what I was thinking. I wanted to let you sleep."  
  
That made her smile. Now she felt stupid for thinking what she did.  
  
"Marissa, are you okay with last night?"  
  
"It turned out better than I expected. I love you Ryan."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They began to make out for a while before she realized that her dad was going to freak out when he found out she never came home. To cover her story up she told him that she was sleeping over Summer's house.  
  
"I should call her and let her know. You know in case he might call there."  
  
"Don't bother. Seth told her and we are apparently going to dinner tonight to celebrate."  
  
"She was going to find out anyhow. You know girl talk."  
  
"What would you tell her?" Ryan said with a grin.  
  
"I'm not telling. Guess you will never know, and I have to get home. I don't want you parents to find out either."  
  
"I don't want you to leave." Ryan said as he pulled her closer.  
  
"We'll see each other tonight at dinner with Summer and Seth, and we might do something afterwards."  
  
"Now I'm looking forward to it."  
  
They both laughed and a couple of kisses later Marissa left the pool house.  
  
Later that night, the four of them went to a local restaurant called, The Red Room. Their table was located near a window so they had a beautiful view of the sunset. Marissa was wearing a golden Vera Wang dress that was strapless with a hemline a little below the knees. Summer was wearing a red Gucci dress with spaghetti straps with a hem that was five inches above her knees. At first sight, Seth felt like he was going to fall over in amazement at how gorgeous she looked. Ryan on the other hand couldn't choose whether Marissa looked better in that dress, or nothing at all. Hopefully he would be able to find an answer tonight.  
  
"This was actually a great idea Summer." Seth said.  
  
"Thanks Cohen. I like coming here sometimes with my step mom. The food here is great." Summer added.  
  
"The occasion is odd, but your intention was good, and this place is nice." Ryan spoke.  
  
"Very romantic too." Marissa said smiling.  
  
After about ten minutes, their waiter arrived to serve them.  
  
"Hi guys. Odd to find you here." Theresa spoke when she reached their table. 


	5. Time for a Change

Chapter 5 – Time for a change  
  
Theresa was surprised to find them at this restaurant. Usually all she saw were people in their' forties, or over. Never did she think she would run into them here. That was one of the main reasons she took this particular job. It was to avoid all of them all together. Guess that wasn't going to happen.  
  
When there was an eerie silence, Theresa decided to break it.  
  
"I could get someone else to cover this table."  
  
"No. It's okay. I'll start off with a Caesar salad and a Coke." Ryan said as if he was speaking to the menu.  
  
"I'll have the same." Marissa added.  
  
"Same for us both." Seth chimed in after.  
  
"It will be ready in a few." Theresa said as she rushed off to the back.  
  
"Is this comfortable for you?" Ryan asked Marissa.  
  
"Yeah. It's her job. She has to work somewhere."  
  
"Well I never thought this night could get more interesting. I guess I was wrong." Seth said.  
  
Marissa really was fine with this turn of events, but Ryan looked a bit paranoid. When Theresa came back with their food, Ryan did not even look up at her. He almost dropped his plate when she handed it to him. Marissa just brushed that off considering the weird circumstances. She was having a good time.  
  
After Marissa and Summer ate their salads, they went to the ladies room. Seth noticed Ryan was uneasy so he decided to ask him about it.  
  
"Are you alright man?"  
  
"Why you ask?"  
  
"For one, your ex is back and serving us and two you left things unresolved with her."  
  
"It was resolved. She went back to Eddie."  
  
"I think you should talk to her. Let her know about you and Marissa and that you are over her for good. Remember, you still wanted to see her before she left."  
  
"I guess you're right. I'll be back."  
  
Ryan found Theresa by the bar of the place. He wasn't sure how to approach her so she wouldn't get the wrong impression.  
  
"Theresa...Do you have a minute?" Ryan asked her.  
  
"I'll ask for my break so we could talk." Theresa replied.  
  
After she received permission, they walked of to the back of the place and sat on the bench nearby.  
  
"I didn't think I'd see you again." Ryan said.  
  
"And that's how it feels when someone disappears without an explaination." Theresa spoke back.  
  
"I just wanted..." Was all he was able to say when Theresa interrupted him.  
  
"Listen, I am sorry I just left like that. I talked to Eddie."  
  
"And what did he have to say about everything?"  
  
Meanwhile in the bathroom at the same time......  
  
"Shh Sum. I think I hear Ryan talking to Theresa, and it's coming from the window. Grab me that little stool."  
  
"Okay so who's the psycho now?" Summer joked.  
  
"I need to know what he is saying to her."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Back to Ryan and Theresa at the same time....  
  
"I told him that I couldn't be with him, and that I am in love with you. I was trying to save up enough money to rent out an apartment and then I would find you again, but this time it would have been easier to start over."  
  
"Just cause you would have more money...."  
  
"You know you felt something when we had sex that night. It was not just like old times, or was it?"  
  
"No. That time I did feel something for you."  
  
This was all Ryan could say. He didn't want to lie to her and say it wasn't. The real fact was she was just filling a void that needed to be filled that Marissa left behind. He realized that when she entered the local hangout the day after the party.  
  
In the bathroom.....  
  
"He slept with her! I cannot believer he did not tell me!" Marissa's voice was getting louder.  
  
"Calm down Coop. You weren't together. You can't blame him."  
  
"But he told me they were just friends. Some friends they were. He could at least said something before we slept together."  
  
"He knew this would upset you."  
  
"And she's still in love with him, what am I going to do? I can't even be mad at him because if I am he will go running off to her. Plus if he found out what I did then he would go more ballistic." Marissa rambled on confused on what to do.  
  
"What did you do?" Summer asked nervously.  
  
Feeling a bit ashamed, she admitted to telling Eddie on the phone as to where Ryan and Theresa were while she was in the bathroom changing into her dress. She found the number on a notebook that was left on the table in the hotel room. Summer was surprised to hear that Marissa would stoop that low to get Ryan back, but agreed there was nothing else she could have done.  
  
"Let's just go back. Seth might hook up with some other girl while we're gone."  
  
"Seth's comedy is starting to rub off on you Summer. Now I have two funny people to make me feel better."  
  
Meanwhile back to Ryan and Theresa...  
  
"Then you feel the same way about me. Please say that you do."  
  
"I'm sorry I can't. I found again what I was looking for...Marissa. I need her in my life. She was the one missing, not you."  
  
"I just thought...." Theresa said before she broke into tears.  
  
"Look I didn't mean it like that. Please stop crying."  
  
"I have to get back to work."  
  
Theresa quickly rushed off and left Ryan standing there. He needed to pull himself together before returning back to the table.  
  
"We're back. Where did Ryan go?" Summer asked to sound oblivious to what she and Marissa already knew.  
  
"He just stepped out for a sec. The cigar smell in here was bothering him a bit." Seth covered up.  
  
"Oh I'll just go bring him back here." Marissa said as she got up from the table in spite of some strange looks Summer gave her.  
  
"What are those faces for?" Seht asked curious.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on Summer. What went on in the bathroom?"  
  
"If you promise to never go on strike again I might tell you."  
  
Marissa walked to the back knowing where he was going to be. He was still there, head down, sitting on the bench.  
  
"Had enough of the clean air yet?" Marissa asked.  
  
Ryan quickly shot his head back up. He had no idea what she was talking about and didn't realize how long he was gone.  
  
"Hey. I was just about to head back."  
  
"Wait before we go back."  
  
He started to get tense. Did she put two and two together? Did Theresa say anything to her? What was on her mind? She proceeded to sit next to him.  
  
"There is something I need to tell you. You might hate me for it, but I just need to say it."  
  
"What's this about?"  
  
"Being here with you know who is becoming a problem for me. Let's just leave and go back to your place."  
  
"Umm. Sounds fine. I'll just let Seth know."  
  
"I'll wait in the car."  
  
When Ryan walked off, she kicked herself for chickening out. I have to tell him tonight, whether he leaves me, or not. I can't lie to him. Hopefully he will do the same.  
  
Summer told Seth everything. Seth promised not to say a word. He even agreed that Marissa did the right thing. Theresa was his past and that left him in fear that he would go back to it. He didn't want to lose a brother. They both were fine about Ryan taking the car. Summer was just wondering what Marissa was up to.  
  
Just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews so far. This time writing, I have formulated some better plots lines that I could use than my last story. This one also has been easier to write. As to the comments about the secrets, just Marissa had that one. Summer didn't have one. I guess I did not make that clear enough. Hope that helps. 


	6. Unexpected turn of events

After Marissa and Ryan made it to the pool house, she began kissing him on the lips. (Make him think nothing is wrong.) He felt good about his decision of taking Marissa back. Seeing Theresa again only temporarily had affected him. Kissing Marissa made him think Theresa who?  
  
"Umm. I'm just going to be right back." Marissa said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She went into the bathroom and opened her purse. In it she had a small bottle of vodka. This was not there to scare Ryan with the alcohol, but just to toast their relationship. Now it was going to be used by her to relax her nerves. As soon as she left the bathroom, Ryan grabbed her.  
  
"Ahh. You scared me. Gezz."  
  
"Sorry. Just thought that would be fun."  
  
"Didn't expect you to do that."  
  
"I could say the same for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I could smell it on your breath, the alcohol."  
  
"I needed it."  
  
"Why?" Ryan was getting frustrated.  
  
"To tell you the truth."  
  
"What truth? Just tell me. I won't get angry."  
  
"I can't."  
  
Marissa began walking towards the door when he grabbed her arm and pulled her around.  
  
"Just say it."  
  
"Eddie came by that day to the party because of me. I called him to come by to break what you and Theresa had. I guess I can't give up getting what I want. I'll save you the trouble of kicking me out."  
  
"You can't drive. Just stay here." Ryan said calmly.  
  
"You're not mad. I mean after what I just said."  
  
"I'm glad you did that. Who knows how bad she could have ruined my life? She has nothing, but now I have everything and that includes you."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't say anything, just come here."  
  
They then began kissing on the bed until Marissa felt that she needed to get home.  
  
Ryan woke up the next morning and made his way to the kitchen to find Seth. He looked as awake as ever. Must have had a great night last night.  
  
"Sorry about last night." Ryan apologized.  
  
"It's okay bro."  
  
Sandy then walked into the room.  
  
"Ryan, I need to talk to you about something important."  
  
"What is it Sandy?"  
  
"I'll just let you have your privacy." Seth said.  
  
"No. Stay. Ryan, umm I just got word that your brother escaped from prison. We have no word where he is, or where he is going, but he got away two days ago. Has he tried to contact you?"  
  
"This is the first time I am hearing this. Shit. This is serious. Could I get a minute alone?"  
  
"Sure. Seth just join me in the living room."  
  
"Yeah." Seth agreed.  
  
Ryan's first question was why? There was no need to break out. His next question was how? The time that he was in lock up there was no way that anybody would be able to escape. Where could he be now? After a couple of minutes of him thinking about this, he walked into the living room.  
  
"So Ryan, what are you going to do?" Seth asked.  
  
"What can I do?" he answered.  
  
"Nothing. That's what. This would surely put you back in juvie if you were seen with him." Sandy spoke with a stern voice.  
  
"I guess your right dad." Seth commented.  
  
The doorbell rings...  
  
"It might be your brother. This could end up as an episode of Cops."  
  
"Seth. That is no joke." Ryan warned.  
  
"Sorry, didn't know that you would be sensitive about that."  
  
"Just get the door."  
  
Seth opens the door and finds Marissa standing there.  
  
"Hey is Ryan there?"  
  
"Yeah. Come in."  
  
Marissa walks into the living room and sees Ryan and sits on the couch next to him. Ryan motions for Seth to leave and he gets the hint. She starts to kiss him, but he breaks it off.  
  
"Alright. What's up with you?" Marissa looks a bit annoyed.  
  
"It's not you. I just have a lot on my mind right now."  
  
"You could tell me. I could help."  
  
"No one could help me with this one."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Ryan not knowing how to put this in a non-embarrassing way so he just came out and said it. Marissa was taken aback at this news. The next thought that popped into her head was what Ryan might do to help him? She did not want to have a repeat of Thanksgiving.  
  
"You're not thinking about helping him are you?"  
  
"I don't even know where he is. He's my brother. I still am worried about him."  
  
"I understand that, but Ryan this is not up to you to handle. He has to turn himself in."  
  
"I know. I know. I just want to know why?"  
  
"Please don't go looking for that answer."  
  
"Maybe I don't have a choice. He could be looking for me who knows?"  
  
"Promise me Ryan."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Let's seal it with a kiss."  
  
Seth walks in...  
  
"Do I have perfect timing, or what?" Seth jokes.  
  
"Unfortunately yes." Ryan adds.  
  
"So what's on the agenda today? Summer is visiting her dad so my day is free."  
  
"I actually came by to ask Ryan if he wanted to come with me to South Coast Plaza. You can join us if you want." Marissa suggested.  
  
"Nah, I'll pass. Shopping's not for me. I'll just go sailing since I haven 't in quite a while."  
  
"Who said I would go?" Ryan mocked.  
  
"You're my boyfriend so you have no choice."  
  
"Like I said before. One word. Whipped." Seth's final words before he left to get ready for sailing upstairs.  
  
"But before we leave I just need to take out some cash from the bank. I don't have credit cards anymore. That just blows."  
  
"Hey it stops impulse shopping." Ryan added.  
  
When they entered the bank, there was a bit of a line. A couple of old people were in front of them. They smelled like feet. Ryan and Marissa were making funny faces behind their backs. Next thing they knew they were told to get on the ground. Everything seemed to change in an instant.  
  
"Everybody stay down. Don't' nobody try to be the hero." The bank robber with a mask on spoke.  
  
Ryan was now glad that Seth hadn't come along, but even happier that Marissa had not gone alone. At least having him be there would give her some sense of comfort. Marissa on the other hand tried moving closer to Ryan. Her body was so tense and felt like it was frozen in place. He realized this and tried moving closer to her.  
  
"What do you think you are doing? If you feel like moving you might as well help me along. Now get up and put the money in the bags like those other people."  
  
Ryan got up and listened to the man. Now Marissa was scared more than ever. The bank robber had a gun to Ryan's back. Any stupid move and she could lose him forever. She did not take her eyes off of either of them.  
  
"Hurry up. I don't have all day." The bank robber spoke.  
  
When Ryan turned around to give the man the bag he noticed something familiar about him. No it can't be, or could it? The man had a necklace on that he recognized. This just had to be a coincidence. Only one way to find out. 


	7. Another night out

"Here you go Trey Atwood." Ryan said unfaltering, but inaudible to everyone there.  
  
"Don't say my name. How did you know it was me?" Trey asked nervously.  
  
"The necklace says it all. Give it up Trey. This is not worth it."  
  
"I don't want to go back there and you won't prevent me."  
  
"Trey don't do this."  
  
"Just let me leave and pretend you never saw me."  
  
Ryan just nodded and did what Trey told him. After another minute, Trey ran out of the place. Once Marissa saw the man walk out the door, she ran into Ryan's arms.  
  
"Oh Ryan. Are you okay? Thank god he didn't hurt you."  
  
"I'm fine. The question is are you?"  
  
"Shaken, but I will be okay."  
  
"Let's just see if everyone else is okay."  
  
Ten minutes later the police arrived. Ryan had to make the decision of either letting them know it was his brother, or not. He decided to do the right thing and gave all the information he knew. After this whole ordeal, Ryan and Marissa just decided to head back to the Cohen house.  
  
Exhausted from the day's events, Ryan just plopped onto his freshly washed sheets, courtesy of Rosa. Marissa still feeling a bit shaken made her way to the phone. She called up her dad to let him know what happened before finding out about it on the news. As she was on the phone, Sandy walked into the pool house.  
  
"Hey Ryan. I just heard about what happened. Did you know about any of this? His plans?"  
  
"Not at all. This was not what I thought he was going to do at all. In fact I hope the police catch him. He is not the same as he was before, not that he was good in the first place."  
  
"Well they think that they have him spotted heading for the border. They have a good team. He won't last long out there."  
  
"As bad as this sounds, I hope I never see him again. Is that wrong?"  
  
"Not at all. We are your family now and we will stay that way. I just hope Kirsten doesn't worry too much over this."  
  
"Or Seth."  
  
"Well now that I see you both are okay I'll just head over to the police station to see if anything new came up."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Marissa then got off the phone. She looked at Ryan curiously after slightly listening to what his conversation with Sandy was about. So he knew whom the guy was. It was his brother. At least now she was relieved that the guy wouldn't go after Ryan after finding out that he gave the police all the information. So he wouldn't worry about this anymore, she decided to not bring up the subject.  
  
"My dad is going to tell my mom what happened. I don't feel like talking about it anymore. I just want to lay here with you."  
  
She made her way next to him and he pulled her closer. It might have been only three in the afternoon, but they fell asleep in less than ten minutes. When Ryan awoke a couple of hours later, Marissa was gone. He figured she went home so he made his way to the kitchen. Seth was sitting at the stool and greeted Ryan as he walked in.  
  
"Had an interesting day huh buddy?"  
  
"You could say something like that. What time is it anyway?"  
  
"Six o'clock. I saw you sleeping so I decided not to disturb you."  
  
"Well there is a first time for everything. So where is Summer hiding? She is now usually around. What happened?"  
  
"Since she did not want to go sailing, she is spending time with her dad. She called me and told me that she is going to stay over there till tomorrow so we could do something. What are your plans for tonight?"  
  
"For now nothing. I don't know whether Marissa would want to do something."  
  
"I think we need a boys night out for once. You could even call Luke to join us. What do you think?"  
  
"That doesn't sound that bad. I'll let Marissa know just in case she calls me. You can call Luke to come along."  
  
"Alright. He might have some good ideas of what to do."  
  
"Great."  
  
After Ryan called Marissa, he hopped into the shower and later got dressed. Plans were already made so the only thing to do was to start them. The first thing on the agenda was going out to the local pizzeria to eat something. All of them were hungry and Ryan hadn't had anything since breakfast. Each ordered a different type specific to their taste. Ryan liked the traditional pepperoni. Luke wanted sardines on his, and Seth's was the strangest of all by putting ham and pineapple on his.  
  
"Dude, that looks disgusting." Luke commented on Seth's pizza style.  
  
"Have you ever tried it? I dare you."  
  
"It might cost you more than you'd like."  
  
"No, it is actually not that bad. You might eat your words Luke." Ryan added.  
  
"Fine, but I make no promises."  
  
Luke tried it and it was better than he thought. Ryan was right. He would have to eat his words. Luke dared Seth the same to eat his sardine pizza. He almost barfed after just taking one small bite.  
  
"I think I am going to be sick. Be right back guys."  
  
Seth ran into the bathroom holding his stomach. Ryan and Luke just laughed. He was even hilarious even when he didn't try to be. When Seth finally made his way back, he realized that the rest of his pizza was gone.  
  
"I guess someone just loved my pizza too much."  
  
"Sorry Cohen. I just was really hungry. I'll buy you another slice if you want."  
  
"That's okay. I don't think I like pizza anymore anyhow." Seth said.  
  
"Hey, is that Liz over there?" Ryan mentioned.  
  
"Yeah, be right back guys." Luke spoke.  
  
After a couple of minutes Luke came back with Liz on his arm and two of her friends. Seth leaned over to Ryan and whispered something into his ear. Ryan just tried to ignore him and finish the rest of his pizza.  
  
"So everyone you know this is Liz, and this here is her friends Autumn and Victoria." Luke introduced them.  
  
"You can call me Vicky. Victoria sounds like an old granny's name."  
  
"Hi." Ryan and Seth spoke in unison.  
  
"Listen, they wanted us to join them to this local club that they know of called Black. They are having a teen night so we don't need fake i.d.'s. How does that sound?" Luke asked.  
  
"I guess that is alright. How about you Ryan?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Why not?"  
  
They all grabbed their things and left to go to this club. Ryan wasn't going to dance, but felt that he could probably get away with buying a few drinks. It never was a problem for him before. Plus he needed to escape the atmosphere of Newport for a little while and what they planned to do after the pizzeria was not as interesting as this.  
  
When they arrived at the front doors, there was a huge line. Seth was disappointed that they would have to wait on that long line to get in.  
  
"Just follow me alright." Vicky commanded.  
  
Vicky was making her way towards a side entrance. She spoke to this tall beefed up man. He nodded to what she was saying to him and motioned for them to follow her into the place. Seth then became giddy again and Ryan tried to calm him down. He had to remind him that he had a girl named Summer back in Newport.  
  
"I am heading straight for the bar. You know I don't dance so..."  
  
"Right Ryan. You just don't do fun do you? Oh well. I will be showing off my moves on the dance floor. Catch you later." Seth spoke as he made some strange dance move.  
  
When Ryan got to the bar, he ordered a seven and seven. The bartender did not even look twice and handed him his drink. Maybe this night will not be as boring as he thought. Halfway through his drink, Vicky approached him.  
  
"Hey why are you not on the dance floor like the rest of us?"  
  
'I don't dance. Don't plan to start now."  
  
"Aww. Come on now. You look like you can dance. Too tired huh."  
  
"Nope. Just enjoying myself here at the bar."  
  
She then ordered herself a drink. She had no problem either with it. Maybe they just don't card in this place Ryan thought.  
  
"So Luke mentions you sometimes if he isn't talking about Liz."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yeah. He says you are a really great guy even thought he treated you like shit before he got to know you. It was nice that you stuck up for him after he kept beating you up."  
  
Ryan laughed.  
  
"He never would have beaten me up if he didn't have his pals with him. He had that as his advantage."  
  
Seth then made his way towards them at the bar.  
  
"Hey Ryan. I need to make my way back. Summer just got home and she just called me that she needs me. Something urgent. You could get a ride home from Luke right?"  
  
"Umm yeah. Just tell your parents I won't be out too long okay."  
  
"Sure. Bye." Seth spoke as he made his way to the doors.  
  
"So how do you like Newport and all?"  
  
"It's different than how my life used to be, but I don't regret anything."  
  
"Yeah. I feel the same way. My parents moved here from Aspen."  
  
After a couple of minutes of silence, and two drinks each later, Vicky brought up the question again.  
  
"I want to dance. Just come out there with me. I don't want to dance by myself."  
  
"Like I said, I don't dance."  
  
"It is dark in here. No one will see you anyway."  
  
While trying to decide what to do, Vicky took his arm and dragged him onto the dance floor. 


	8. Friendly Visit

"I'm not really comfortable with this." Ryan commented.  
  
"Just suck it up and pretend like you are moving. Try and have some fun." Vicky suggested.  
  
After that song ended, Ryan was actually having fun. He didn't fell weird at all when he started dancing to the next song. If only Seth could see him now. While Liz went to the ladies room, Luke went to bar to get a drink. He noticed Ryan dancing with Vicky. In his mind, Luke thought Ryan doesn't dance. I guess some people change, and he wasn't as bad as he thought he was.  
  
Back to Vicky and Ryan...  
  
"And you said you don't dance. I see you were lying."  
  
"Guess I found my hidden talent." Ryan said defensively.  
  
"Maybe later I could show you mine."  
  
Ryan did not overhear her last statement because the music in the place was a bit too loud. He just shrugged and continued to dance.  
The next time Ryan checked his watch it was one in the morning. The following day was a school night so he had to get home that minute before the Cohens found out. After speaking to Vicky when she got out of the ladies room, she informed him that Luke, Liz, and Autumn had already left. He was having fun so she didn't want to cut it short. She agreed to take him home now.  
  
In front of the Cohen house...  
  
"Thanks again for bringing me home."  
  
"No problem. My pleasure."  
  
She leaned in trying to give him a kiss. Ryan shifted his weight back and turned his head to the side.  
  
"I guess we got our signals crossed. I thought you were having a good time." Vicky assumed.  
  
"I did have fun, but I have a girlfriend. It was supposed to be just us guys tonight. Then our plans changed."  
  
"Oh." Vicky said disappointed.  
  
"Listen, it was nice meeting you. I got to go. Bye."  
  
Ryan closed the door and headed straight to the pool house hoping to be unnoticed. When he walked into the room, someone greeted him.  
  
"Marissa. What are you doing here this late?" Ryan said with a questionable stare.  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I snuck over to spend the night here, but you weren't home yet."  
  
"Yeah. I just got home. Didn't realize the time."  
  
"You're not mad that I came over are you? I mean that is the impression I am getting."  
  
"No. Not at all. You just surprised me that's all. Plus I'm really tired. I just want go to sleep. You can stay of course. No need to ask."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The next morning things went by in a flash. Ryan's alarm never went off so they both woke up to Seth's tantrum of not being early to school anymore because of something always coming up. Neither of them had time to shower so Ryan certainly smelled like last night, cigarette smoke and sweat. One the car ride to school Seth couldn't help, but point this out.  
  
"Dude you really should have taken a shower? You reek. That club was awesome, but we don't need to still smell it."  
  
"I didn't have time, sorry."  
  
"What's this club you are talking about?" Marissa wondered.  
  
"It was called Black, and it was practically black inside. What an odd coincidence. Anyway, that is where we went last night. Also ironically I hung out with one of Luke's girlfriend's friend named Autumn. Get it Summer, Autumn." Seth laughed and then continued.  
  
"Ryan was talking to this girl named Vicky. They both seemed nice."  
  
"Yeah. The club was nice." Ryan interjected.  
  
"Huh," was all Marissa let slip out of her mouth.  
  
Marissa thought they were having a boy's night out. Why were there girls involved? Something didn't add up, but before she was able to interrogate Ryan about the night, they reached school. Maybe during lunch she would have the time.  
  
The first four periods went quickly and lunch approached quicker than usual. Ryan sat in the usual table and waited for Marissa to join him. He noticed a plate being placed in front of him. Must be Marissa. He looked up and saw someone else.  
  
"Hi. Sorry about last night. Could I still sit with you?" Vicky asked.  
  
Ryan not knowing what to do just nodded. Marissa would be there any minute. She might freak out, or maybe not. Hopefully she wouldn't jump to conclusions.  
  
After getting her usual mandarin salad for lunch she was making her way to her usual destination. This time someone was in her spot. I wonder who is sitting with Ryan. I've never seen this chick before.  
  
"Hey Ryan." Marissa spoke as she sat next to Ryan.  
  
"Hi Marissa. Umm this is Vicky. The girl Seth was talking about."  
  
"Hi Marissa. You are in one of my classes right?" Vicky asked.  
  
"Umm. Maybe.... Wait you're in my English class. You sit in the back right?"  
  
"Yep, that's me. The class is so boring, and today wasn't different."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"Hey did you take notes because I didn't since I was sleeping in class after going to the club last night."  
  
"How did you two get in anyway?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Teen night." Vicky answered.  
  
"Oh hey I got to meet up with Dr. Kim now, but can I get the notes after school?"  
  
"Sure. Meet me in the front."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ryan didn't know what just happened, but was happy that Vicky didn't mention everything about last night. Not that he did anything wrong, but Marissa had a way of not thinking through things.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Ryan kept trying to get in touch with Marissa with no luck. Why is she not answering her phone? After countless rings later he just gave up. He figured he would find Seth to play some videogames with, but he was nowhere to be found either. I guess I am spending tonight alone. Now that he thought about it, it did not sound bad.  
Ryan made his way back to the pool house and turned on the TV. Even with all the channels there was nothing on that interested him. What could I do now? As he began to think of ideas, he made up his mind of going down to the pool hall to shoot some pool. That's a game you can play by yourself he thought. Ryan grabbed his wallet, and left a note for Sandy and Kirsten since they went out for dinner. The place was not that far away so riding his bike there would be no problem.  
After locking his bike to the rack they had outside, he made his way in. As soon as he walked through the door he was engulfed by smoke. It has been awhile since he smoked his last cigarette so the smell was not as inviting as before. When he adjusted to the smell, he went up to the cashier and bought himself time to play for two hours. That should be enough time. It was eight now so by ten thirty he would be home.  
The last time he played pool was in the school lounge when Oliver approached him. That day was not a fun day. Ryan just brushed the thought aside and concentrated on his game. A couple of games later, he started to get bored, but decided to just finish this one game.  
  
"Hey there. Funny to find you here." Vicky said as she approached him.  
  
Ryan looked up surprised to get company.  
  
"Oh hey. Almost made me miss my shot." He joked.  
  
"Sorry about that. I just saw you and thought I would say hi."  
  
"It's no big deal. I'm not playing with anyone so..."  
  
"I could play against you. Some people say I am the best in Newport."  
  
"Well I was about to leave since you know it's a school night."  
  
"Just one game. I want to see what you got." Vicky suggested.  
  
"Just one." 


	9. Three's a Crowd

Thanks for all the reviews so far. I am glad that at least some people like it. Writing this helps me get motivated for writing my non-fiction stories for my creative non-fiction class.  
  
Vicky wasn't kidding. She definitely knew her stuff. They played two games and she beat him twice. After he realized what time it was, he declined her offer to take him home. It was a nice gesture, but he did not want a repeat of the other night.  
  
When he arrived back to the pool house, he noticed someone left a message on the answering machine. Ryan decided to play it before heading to sleep.  
  
"Hey Ryan, it's Marissa. Sorry I couldn't get back to you earlier. I went to dinner with my dad and my phone was off. I see that now you are not home so just give me a call when you hear this. Bye."  
  
Ryan glanced at the clock. 12:15 a.m. Tomorrow morning I'll give her a call, a bit late to do it now.  
  
The next morning Marissa woke up refreshed. She went to bed early so she had enough sleep. While she was just stepping out of the shower the phone rang.  
  
"Hello." Marissa answered.  
  
"Hey there. Sorry I never called you back." Ryan apologized.  
  
"It's okay. I wasn't waiting up. Um, so where were you anyway?"  
  
"Down at the pool hall. Took some time to myself since Seth was probably with Summer."  
  
"Oh. That's good. I bet you haven't had a night to yourself since you came here."  
  
"You might be right about that one. It was good to play by myself." Ryan spoke feeling guilty.  
  
"Well I just wanted you to know that I will be over there a bit early to pick you guys up."  
  
"Thanks for the warning."  
  
Ryan got off the phone and regretted not mentioning that he spent time playing with Vicky. What made him feel guilty to tell her? Why did he keep failing to tell her that he was hanging out with her? This is nothing I should worry about now. I got to get ready for class.  
  
Marissa arrived early like she said and greeted him with a kiss.  
  
"Guess what?' Marissa asked.  
  
"What?" Ryan wondered.  
  
"The Spring Fling dance is coming up and I need some help deciding on a theme."  
  
"I have no clue. Dances were never my thing. Remember I don't dance."  
  
"Still I need a good concept. Summer suggested a sixties theme, but I want something weird."  
  
"Could I get back to you on that one?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The school day was pretty much a drag. All Marissa had on her mind was which theme she would choose. When she saw Ryan after school she walked up to him.  
  
"Hey so have you thought of anything? I have to give an idea to Dr. Kim tomorrow."  
  
"I thought about it and maybe a costume ball type thing won't be bad. I could dress up as Russel Crowe in Master and Commander."  
  
"Great idea. I knew asking you would help. Now that you gave me this idea let me reward you."  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Come by my house at six tonight. My dad won't be home till late at night."  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
Ryan got home and started right away on his homework since he was going over Marissa's house later. He was in the middle of the page when the phone rang. It's probably Marissa letting me know to come over early. I don't mind stopping work for what she has in mind.  
  
"Hello." He answered.  
  
"Hi. It's me Vicky. If you are wondering I got your number from Luke."  
  
"Oh. Umm...hey."  
  
"I was bored and wondered if you wanted to play some pool tonight?"  
  
"I can't. I'm spending some time with my girlfriend."  
  
"Oh. You can invite her along. I could bring one of my friends and have a two on two competition."  
  
"I don't know. She doesn't seem the pool playing type."  
  
"Just ask her. Here is my number to call me back. Talk to you later."  
  
Ryan got off the phone and thought about whether he should ask Marissa. Then thought what harm could happen playing pool. He called Marissa and asked her. She said she would love to play. Anytime spent with Ryan was time well spent.  
  
An hour later Ryan and Marissa made their way to the pool hall. They walked both inside and Marissa spotted Vicky first. Ryan went to the cashier to buy them a game.  
  
"Hi. Vicky. I didn't know you played."  
  
"Hey Marissa. How's it going? I see you're with Ryan. You didn't tell me you were going out with him."  
  
"Oh, I thought I mentioned it. Yeah it has been a wild ride with us, but yeah we are together now."  
  
"Your one lucky girl."  
  
"I know."  
  
Ryan walked back to where Marissa and Vicky were standing. It looked as though Vicky did not bring a friend after all. Did she think I lied to her about having a girlfriend? She must have, or else she would have brought someone along. No time to dwell on it now. He then stood next to Marissa and grabbed her around her waist.  
  
"So where is your friend?" Ryan asked.  
  
"They had a lot of school work to catch up on. They might come later." Vicky answered.  
  
"Oh well you two play. I don't really know how." Marissa said.  
  
"Then I'll teach you. Never too late to learn." Ryan mentioned.  
  
"I'll just bring us some drinks." Vicky suggested.  
  
"Good. I'm a bit thirsty." Marissa said.  
  
When Vicky left, Ryan turned and faced Marissa. He started to kiss her on her lips. She accepted his kisses, but then she stepped away when Vicky came back.  
  
"Don't stop under my account." Vicky spoke when she came back.  
  
"I guess we can get started now." Marissa said.  
  
Ryan leaned over against her to help her. He tried to move with her while she took a shot and remained as close to her as he possibly could. After a couple of turns back and forth Marissa informed Ryan that she got the hang of it. He wanted to continue playing with her, but thought it best not to.  
  
After about twenty minutes of Ryan and Marissa playing a game together, Autumn arrived. They all greeted each other. Ryan was surprised to see that Vicky did invite someone along. After a couple of more games of them playing together, it was time for Marissa and Ryan to head home.  
  
During the car ride, Marissa kept talking about how good of a pool player Vicky was. Ryan did not want to talk about her anymore so he tried changing the subject.  
  
"So when is this dance being held? I want to get my costume ready."  
  
"Three weeks. I don't know what I will choose."  
  
"A stripper would be nice." Ryan grinned.  
  
"Maybe after the dance we could make that happen." Marissa smiled.  
  
"How about we practice that tonight?"  
  
"As much as I would like to, it's late and my dad's probably home."  
  
"Couldn't hurt to ask."  
  
He dropped her off and headed straight home to get some sleep.  
  
The day of the Spring Fling dance  
  
"Coop, do you think this is appropriate for a school dance? You don't think Dr. Kim will ask me to change?" Summer asked.  
  
"Maybe if you cover up a bit more even if Seth doesn't like that idea." Marissa answered.  
  
"I'm a French maid. The skirt has to be this short. Oh well, I'll bring the longer skirt just in case."  
  
Looking at herself in the mirror...  
  
"I'm glad I chose this dress. I love this color. Do you think this mask fits it?" Marissa asked.  
  
"You just remind me of a girl in the masquerade ball in Romeo and Juliet and yeah it fits. Ryan is going to die seeing you in that dress."  
  
"That's what I was going for. I am going to see if he recognizes me with this mask on."  
  
"Don't trick the boy, but it would be nice to see if he gets it right."  
  
"Well I am going to be there before he is since I have to help set up. I wonder how he will look like."  
  
Later that night in the pool house...  
  
"Dude is my hair working for me, or what?" Seth asked.  
  
"It's good. Let's head out. We are already fashionably late and we still have to pick up Summer." Ryan spoke.  
  
"Alright man. I just hope she is ready."  
  
They both just waited ten minutes in the car before Summer came out. Seth almost passed out at the gorgeous woman in front of him.  
  
"God Summer, could you be any hotter?" Seth spoke still keeping his mouth open.  
  
She just closed his mouth and told Ryan to drive faster to the school. They only arrived forty-five minutes late, but Ryan didn't really mind. He was going there just to see what Marissa was going to wear and thinking of ways how he was going to undress her later.  
  
He spotted her standing in the corner so he rushed to start their make out session. 


	10. Questions arise

Ryan grabbed Marissa from behind and began tickling her bare midriff. She giggled and told him to stop. Not really wanting to, he did. He enjoyed seeing her laugh which was occurring more often than in the past.  
  
"I love what you're wearing. That is something I would not expect to see you in." Marissa mocked.  
  
Ryan had on his regular boots, a pair of worn out jeans with holes on the knees, the ever popular wife beater, and the staple to his old look; the leather jacket.  
  
"Didn't think you would se me wearing this again did you? As for your outfit, I think it is a bit too revealing for the guys in here. I might get jealous from all the stares you are getting."  
  
"Well this outfit was intended for your eyes only. Maybe a little jealousy might make you appreciate what you have more."  
  
"I already do. I'm just afraid that the sprinklers are going to turn on to cool down all the guys in here."  
  
"Stop, you're making me blush." Marissa giggled.  
  
"Sorry, I just can't contain myself."  
  
"Well you are going to have to. So where's Summer? She was supposed to come with you."  
  
"I don't know. She must have went somewhere with Seth."  
  
"Oh hey look there's Vicky. Let's go say hi."  
  
"I guess. Sure."  
  
Ryan just wanted to spend this time alone with Marissa. It had been quite a while since they really spent some alone time. Every chance they had, someone had to come into the room, or they ended up joining them. Just a couple of hours here and then the real fun would begin.  
  
Marissa was glad that Ryan had even decided to show up. He never liked going to any type of function; especially a school one. The only time he was involved with school activities was the soccer team. She knew the only reason why he went was so he could please her now and he would get his return later. Not that she was complaining about that either.  
  
The only good thing about joining up with Vicky was the fact that she was standing with a group of people. She had tried to kiss him once before when they were alone and she wasn't going to get the chance again. When Vicky eyed them from across the room coming toward her, it seemed as if she winked at him. What was she trying to do? Marissa is right next to me. He was not enjoying himself now at all.  
  
"Hi Vicky. How's it going?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Fine. Just bored. I only came because Liz forced me to go."  
  
"Hey, this is better than doing nothing." Liz defended herself.  
  
"Marissa could I talk to you for a moment? It's about something that I have been trying to talk to you about." Vicky asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They went off to one of the corners in the place. Ryan got a little nervous as to why she needed to speak to her. What was she up to? Before Ryan was able to walk over to them, Seth came over with Summer.  
  
"Hey Ryan. How's it going?" Seth wondered.  
  
"Not so good. Listen could I talk to you about something private."  
  
"Alright. I will leave you two alone to have your Seth/Ryan talks." Summer said.  
  
Ryan and Seth walked over to where the refreshments were located. Seth noticed something was upsetting him from the look on his face.  
  
"Why the long face? Does this have to do with you and Marissa?"  
  
"Sort of. Now I haven't told anybody about this, but you see the girl Marissa is talking to?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, she tried to kiss me a couple of weeks ago and I think that she might cause problems between Marissa and me."  
  
"But you didn't kiss her did you?"  
  
"No, of course not. Ever since that day I haven't been able to stop her from in a way harassing me. Now she is a friend of Marissa's. I told her that I was with Marissa, but she hasn't stopped."  
  
"I don't know what to tell you except you have to lay down the law."  
  
"Should I do it tonight?"  
  
"The sooner, the better."  
  
"Thanks. You can go back to Summer. She looks lonely without you."  
  
Ryan now went to look for Vicky to tell her that she had to stop playing games. When he noticed Marissa walking towards the ladies room looking upset, he followed her.  
  
"Marissa...hold up."  
  
No response, or even a glance back. She kept walking and entered through the door. With no other option to see what was wrong, he entered after her. A couple of other girls made their irritation known, but he couldn't care less. He let them know that he wanted them to leave and they obliged.  
  
"Marissa, why are you upset and don't tell me you are not?"  
  
"What makes you think I am upset?" Marissa spoke through sniffles.  
  
"If that is any indication then I would think so. You were happy when we got here. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing just please leave. I need to be alone for a minute. You are not supposed to be in here anyway."  
  
"I'll leave, but we still are going to talk."  
  
Ryan left and now went in search of Vicky. He knew she had something to do with this and he was going to find out why. When he spotted her she was dancing on the dance floor having a good time. He walked up to her and demanded that he speak to her this minute. She suggested that they step outside. She wanted to have a smoke anyway.  
  
As soon as they stepped outside, Ryan wasted no time to talk to her.  
  
"What the hell did you say to Marissa? I know you are the reason why she is upset."  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"Don't give me that. Tell me the truth."  
  
Ryan wasn't playing now. He was just sorry he didn't deal with this earlier. Vicky still kept her mouth shut. She even found this situation funny so she started to laugh.  
  
"What the hell is so funny? I don't find this funny." Ryan shouted.  
  
"Well I do. You are acting like a maniac for no reason."  
  
"I think I have a reason."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Listen, I am not oblivious. I don't want anything to do with you no matter what you do. Leave Marissa out of this."  
  
"So she didn't tell you? Well I guess I already know the answer to that one."  
  
"Stop speaking in riddles and come out with it."  
  
Vicky explained to him that she was being this nice and close to him because Marissa asked her to be. Then she explained to him that they both discovered that they were distant cousins. This information was realized two weeks after she had tried to kiss him. Vicky admitted to Ryan that Marissa knew about that day and at first she was mad, but then forgave her. The only thing that was weird about this situation was why Marissa never told Ryan about it.  
  
"I guess I am going to have to ask her about that."  
  
"I'm sorry Ryan. I know how strange this might be."  
  
"You're telling me."  
  
Ryan now was off to get Marissa's side of the story. He still did not trust Vicky as much as he would have liked. 


	11. Endless Eatery

Ryan found Marissa talking to Summer about something. He didn't care that he was about to interrupt their conversation. All that was on his mind was finding out the truth. The truth of why she was upset and what did Vicky have to do with any of this? When Marissa saw Ryan coming closer, she motioned for Summer to move along with her away from him.  
  
"Marissa!" Ryan called out.  
  
No answer came out of her mouth. She did not even turn around. This was confusing Ryan more by the minute. What is going on here?  
  
"Marissa, we need to talk. I have to ask you about something."  
  
"She doesn't want to speak to you. Leave her alone." Summer said as she protected her best friend.  
  
"Summer this is important. Let us talk alone."  
  
Marissa gave Summer a nod that meant it was okay for her to leave. She looked Ryan right in the eyes. With that action she would be able to tell if he was telling her some lies. She crossed over her arms expressing that she meant business.  
  
"Why were you crying before? You have me worried Marissa."  
  
"I just found out some bad news and I just needed it to sink in a bit before talking with anyone."  
  
"You could always tell me. I'm here for you."  
  
Ryan then offered to give her a hug that Marissa accepted. She rested her head against his shoulder as he held her tightly. He then suggested that they either just step out for a while, or just leave altogether. Marissa agreed with the second suggestion. Before leaving she informed Summer of their plans.  
  
They were not sure of their destination, but anywhere was better than where they were. Marissa tried holding back some tears, but couldn't. As much as she tried being emotionally stable, it was easier said than done.  
  
"I could just take you home. That might make you feel better."  
  
"No, I want to be with you. Let's go to that diner. We could get something to eat. I am starving."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Before leaving the car, Marissa wiped away any trail of tears left behind. She didn't want her appearance looking like she felt inside. Ryan gave her the time to collect her composure before entering the Endless Eatery.  
  
They decided on a booth in the non-smoking section and sat down. Marissa felt bad for running to the bathroom before and not explaining anything to him. She knows he is always there for her, but she keeps forgetting.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryan. I should not have shut you out like that."  
  
"It's okay. As long as I'm not the cause."  
  
"No of course not. I don't want you to think that. I was upset because my dad might have to leave Newport. He found a job in San Francisco. I don't want to leave so I might have to go back to living with my mom."  
  
"I don't know what to say to that."  
  
"I just don't know what I should do. I don't know if I can take living with her again."  
  
"Maybe you could stay with someone who still lives here. Have you thought about that?"  
  
Before Marissa was able to answer that question, the waitress came to their table.  
  
"Are you ready to order?"  
  
"I'll have the burger and fries with a coke." Ryan ordered.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Alright. It will be ready soon." The waitress spoke before leaving them alone again.  
  
Marissa was thinking about the question that Ryan posed. Was there a different solution to her problem? Ryan looked at her for an answer and asked her again just in case she didn't hear him.  
  
"There is not anybody. Not that I know of."  
  
"What about your cousin Vicky? She told me earlier that you two just found out that you were distant cousins."  
  
"I don't have any cousins named Vicky. (pause) Are you referring to the girl from my class?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She is not my cousin. What would make you think that? That is the strangest news I have heard all day."  
  
"That is what she told me." Ryan said confused.  
  
"And why would she say something like that to you?"  
  
"So she never said anything to you about what happened?"  
  
"No, but should I know. What are you talking about Ryan? What did she supposedly say to me?"  
  
Once again the question was broken, but the waitress coming back with their meals. 


	12. Unlikely Outcome

"Here are your orders. If you need anything just let me know. Enjoy your meals."  
  
"Thanks." They replied in unison.  
  
Ryan began eating his food and Marissa just sat there. She was waiting for an answer. He was known for avoiding serious conversations, but he wouldn't get away with it this time.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat? I thought you were starving."  
  
"You didn't answer my question. What did she say to you?"  
  
Ryan knew that he did not do anything wrong. He didn't come even close to cheating on her since he backed away as much as it was possible. Right now it was time for him to tell her what Vicky has been up to behind her back.  
  
"Vicky is not who you think she is. I feel bad for not mentioning it earlier, but she has tried to kiss me."  
  
"What?" Marissa started to get aggravated.  
  
"The night we went to the club, she dropped me off. Before I left her car that is when it happened. I did not kiss her. I just left the car and told her that I had a girlfriend."  
  
"So it was all her idea?"  
  
"Yes. She apologized for her actions, but still tried to come on to me. I was not in any way interested. This has been going on since."  
  
"And what does her being my distant cousin have anything to do with this?"  
  
"She told me that you wanted me to hang out with her more and be more close to her. This was probably a way for her to get closer to me without you knowing. That somehow since she was family that it would be okay."  
  
"How could I not see that? I guess I have a knack for not realizing the obvious. First it was Luke, then Oliver, and now Vicky."  
  
"Don't beat yourself up about this. You did nothing wrong."  
  
"Oh I am not going to just sit here and be humiliated again."  
  
Marissa then got up from her seat and started walking out the door. Ryan quickly got out some cash to leave on the table and rushed to reach up to her. She got into the driver's seat and turned on the car. Ryan hopped in beside her. He asked her where they were heading and she responded by saying they were going back to the dance.  
  
Not obeying any speed limits, or signs, they fortunately made it back safely. Ryan was wondering what Marissa was going to do. She had anger and rage in her eyes. Nothing was going to prevent her from what she wanted to do. Once she entered the building her mind was set on finding Vicky. After a couple of minutes of searching, she found her in the middle of the dance floor dancing with some guy.  
  
Next thing anyone saw was Vicky lying on the floor with a bloody nose and Ryan holding her back from her continuing to express her anger. A nearby teacher came running to the scene to see what had happened. Both Marissa and Vicky were called to different offices to explain why this happened. Ryan refused to leave Marissa so he came with her.  
  
Seth and Summer stood in amazement that Marissa would do such a thing. This was so not like her. Under the instructions of Summer, Seth called Marissa's dad to come by the school right away.  
  
Meanwhile in the office that Marissa was in....  
  
"Wow. I never thought you could punch like that. I guess I should be afraid myself." Ryan joked.  
  
"She deserved it. I wish I could have done it a couple of more times."  
  
"You didn't need to do that. It doesn't help the situation you are in."  
  
"I know. I know. I couldn't stop myself."  
  
"We will just have to see what happens."  
  
Dr. Kim came into the office and she wondered what Ryan was doing there. After Ryan explained the reason, she let him stay. She didn't know what she should do with this situation. Marissa needed to be punished though. Dr. Kim informed her that she would hear about her decision tomorrow. What she wanted her to do now was to go home and not speak to Vicky at all. A repeat of tonight's performance was not needed again.  
  
"I'll take her home Dr. Kim. Don't worry."  
  
"Thanks Ryan, and Marissa wait for my call tomorrow morning."  
  
Marissa nodded and left behind Ryan. Upon leaving the building, Jimmy saw Marissa. He politely told Ryan that he was going to take Marissa home. With that Ryan went in search of Seth to take him home. It was easier to find Seth and Summer since the dance was pretty much considered to be over after this incident. They both asked Ryan a million of questions and he answered the ones that he knew the answers to.  
  
Upon arriving home, Ryan told Seth he was going to go straight to bed. Seth said that was cool with him and went to his bedroom. Before drifting off to sleep for the night, he called Marissa's house. Jimmy answered the phone.  
  
"Hi Ryan. She is already asleep. You can give her a call tomorrow okay."  
  
"Alright Mr. Cooper."  
  
"You could just call me Jimmy. No need to be so formal."  
  
"Okay Jimmy. Just tell her tomorrow that I will stop by."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Ryan woke up the next morning to the phone ringing. He picked it up sounding groggily.  
  
"It's me Marissa. Sorry I woke you up."  
  
"Nah it's okay. What's up?"  
  
"I'm suspended for three days starting today. This is going to be my first time ever."  
  
"Nothing new to me." Ryan tried to make light of the situation.  
  
"Listen, could I ask you a favor? Could you possibly miss school today and we could spend the whole day together?"  
  
"I don't know. Sandy and Kirsten might not like that."  
  
"Please. If they punish you just have them blame me."  
  
"I'll take the blame don't worry. You have enough on your plate. Umm just give me some time to get dressed and for me to tell Seth to cover for me."  
  
"Thanks Ryan. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Ryan just put on a wife beater and a pair of jeans and went to look for Seth.  
  
"So you will cover for me at home?" He asked.  
  
"Sure. Marissa needs you. I'll get your work from your classes." Seth answered.  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you at dinner."  
  
Ryan took his bike out and sped toward the Cooper apartment. He reached the door and knocked. Marissa quickly went to get the door. She greeted him with a quick kiss and closed the door after him. He first asked whether her father knew about this and she told him honestly that he agreed that it would be good for her. Ryan didn't want her getting into more trouble.  
  
"Does your mom know anything?" Ryan asked.  
  
"She off in England with Caleb. Thank god. Let's not talk about her right now. I just want to focus on us."  
  
"But she plays a big part. Remember you might have to move in with her."  
  
"I know. I still haven't even mentioned to my dad that I might stay with her. I don't want to leave Newport."  
  
"I don't want you to leave either."  
  
She leaned in and gave him another kiss. He kissed her back and deepened the kiss. When she needed to reach up for some air, she pulled a bit away.  
  
"Umm. No one is going to be home for a long time if you want to take this upstairs to my room." Marissa grinned.  
  
"Who said being suspended from school is a bad thing?" Ryan smiled as he followed her to her bedroom.  
  
Meanwhile in school.....  
  
"Yep three days with no Coop. This sucks." Summer spoke as she and Seth walked to their usual lunch table.  
  
"Well you have me to keep you company." Seth said.  
  
"Did Ryan stay home today too? He usually joins us."  
  
"He is spending time with Marissa today. Told me to cover for him."  
  
"She is going through so much and now having that bitch try to take her man. Argh I could have kicked her ass too."  
  
"Settle down there Summer. We don't need you getting suspended too. Her actions just got the best of her. She will be back in school before you know it."  
  
"Let's go visit her after school okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Back at the Cooper apartment....  
  
"Are you hungry, or thirsty?" Marissa asked.  
  
"I could use a bit more making out. If you don't mind." Ryan smiled.  
  
"I thought you had enough during sex. Wasn't it enough for you?" Marissa playfully spoke.  
  
"What can I say I am already going through withdrawal."  
  
"Just come with me downstairs so you can help me make some mac and cheese."  
  
"Alright. I'll make my cheese sandwiches. My specialty that is."  
  
Marissa couldn't help, but laugh at that. They were turning more and more like each other everyday. She was becoming more aggressive and he was becoming more sensitive. 


	13. Suspension days continue

Later that afternoon...  
  
"Those cheese sandwiches were just as good as the first time." Marissa commented.  
  
"Well your mac and cheese was much better than the first time." Ryan joked.  
  
With that comment Marissa playfully pushed Ryan onto the couch. Their fake fighting was interrupted by a knock on the door. Marissa got off of Ryan and answered the door. There stood Summer and Seth having just finished school.  
  
"Hey Summer. I missed you."  
  
Marissa gave Summer a warm hug and motioned them to enter the apartment. Seth took a seat next to Ryan on the couch. While Marissa went with Summer to get her a drink.  
  
"So Ryan. You missed a bunch of work today?"  
  
"Really. Damn."  
  
"Nah. I'm just kidding. You just have two reading assignments. I left them on the table next to your bed."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Enter Marissa and Summer into the living room...  
  
"Hope you guys weren't talking about us?" Summer asked.  
  
"For the first time, the answer is no." Seth answered.  
  
"I still can't believe you punched her. Good for you Coop."  
  
"Well she deserved it. I think I am done with being pushed over, and oblivious. This was a good wake up call."  
  
"That's what I like to hear." Ryan added raising his fist into the air.  
  
"Now the only one left in this group to get some balls is you Seth." Summer joked.  
  
"I think I am fine just the way I am. I love being controlled by you Summer."  
  
"Now who is whipped?" Ryan mocked.  
  
After hanging out for an hour, or so Summer, Seth, and Ryan headed home. Jimmy arrived about fifteen minutes later. He looked upset and threw down some of the papers he had in his hands. By not looking where he dropped them, he knocked down a glass onto the floor. Wondering what the commotion was about, Marissa rushed down the stairs and helped her father clean up the mess.  
  
"You don't have to help me. Go back to your room. Everything is fine."  
  
"What's wrong dad? You look stressed."  
  
"It's nothing kiddo. Really."  
  
"Dad, remember you could tell me anything. We don't keep secrets anymore."  
  
""Well you might need to sit down for this one."  
  
Once the mess was cleared, Jimmy and Marissa sat on the couch. He didn't know how to put this gently. This was as hard for him as it would be for her. He took his time explaining that for now she had to go back to living with Julie. The job required him to leave tomorrow morning and make a trip to the headquarters of the company. She only had the rest of the night to pack up a couple of things since he would be gone for a whole week. Marissa took the news well much to Jimmy's shock. He also reminded her that he wasn't even sure himself now whether the job was his, or not yet. Some things still needed to be worked out and this is the reason for the trip. If it were not for Jimmy's history then things would have gone much smoother.  
  
That night Marissa picked out what clothes would be the best to take and managed to finish in a short time. Tired and drowsy she decided to let Ryan know tomorrow morning about this arrangement.  
  
Marissa woke up to a nudge in her side. She opened up her eyes and saw Julie standing by her bed. Her mother had the biggest smile on her face and didn't try hard at all to hide the enjoyment she was getting out of this.  
  
"Get up Marissa. I have our whole day planned since your suspension gives us this time. Plus this will help me keep an eye on you."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"This also means you won't be allowed to see anyone for the next two days while you are home. I heard about Ryan staying with you yesterday. Don't think that will happen. This should be a punishment. Not free time. You shouldn't be enjoying yourself, or you might make this a habit."  
  
"Whatever you say mom." Marissa spoke with a tone of disgust.  
  
She took her time getting ready, but before she left she called up Ryan. He was not too pleased with the news, but thought it best to leave the situation as it was. He didn't want to make his relationship with her mother any worse than it seemed. She wondered what her mother planned for the day. This should be loads of fun.  
  
The car ride to the house was silent. Julie wanted to take this week's opportunity to bond again with her daughter. This was not going to be easy, but truth be told she wants Marissa in her life.  
  
Once her things were settled in the house, Julie suggested that they take a trip to South Coast Plaza. Marissa found this odd that she would want to go there. She thought she was going to be locked up in the house the next two days.  
  
"When you are ready Marissa we can go."  
  
"Sure. I'm ready now."  
  
Again the car ride to the mall was quiet. Marissa thought this next week might not be that bad. Julie was her mother after all. She was stuck with her whether she liked it, or not. She didn't necessarily have to be nice to her mom; she just had to agree with her.  
  
"How do you like this dress? It would look so pretty on you." Julie asked.  
  
"It's nice." Marissa spoke unenthusiastically.  
  
"Well you need a new outfit for this weekend. I am throwing another one of my famous parties and you need to look your best."  
  
"What if I don't want to go? I hate going to them."  
  
"Well you have no choice. Since you are not allowed to leave the house and the party is going to be there, you have no choice."  
  
"I guess."  
  
After three hours of shopping, Julie bought Marissa three new dresses and a couple of shirts. This somewhat pleased her since new clothes were a good thing, but having to wear one of the dresses this weekend was not what she had in mind. Maybe Ryan would be there and then she would have fun, or at least make it bearable.  
  
At exactly three o'clock, Marissa picked up her phone and dialed the Cohens. Seth picked up and told her that he didn't see him after school and didn't know where he is. She thought this was strange, but told Seth to tell Ryan that she called and to ask him to call her back.  
  
Marissa went up to her room to take another look at which dress she was going to wear that weekend. She was putting them into her closet when she heard someone coming up the stairs.  
  
"Mom! I think I am going to wear the Vera Wang one."  
  
"I guess that is okay." Ryan spoke as she turned around to the sound of the voice that was not her mother.  
  
"Ryan, how did you get in? Did my mom see you?"  
  
"No your mom didn't see me and for the first question I can't divulge me sources. Let's just say it takes a nice credit card to get in. At least something came in handy that my brother taught me."  
  
"I'm glad you are here. How was school?"  
  
"I snuck into your room and you want to talk about school." Ryan smiled.  
  
He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a hot and passionate kiss. Ryan began to take off her shirt, but she pushed it down.  
  
"Not here. Not with my mom in the house."  
  
"I just wish we can go to my pool house, but I don't think your mom would agree."  
  
"That's for sure, but hey let me ask you something. My mom is throwing a party here on Saturday night and I would love it if you came. She can't argue over that because by then my suspension will be over and she can't hang that over me. What do you say?"  
  
"For you I would go, but definitely not for Julie."  
  
"Great. Thanks Ryan. Shh. I think I hear my mom. Go hide in my closet."  
  
"Hey Mariss, what do you want for dinner? I was thinking Thai." Julie said.  
  
"I was thinking of Chinese food. You know that place that we used to go to."  
  
"Alright, but I will have to pick it up. They don't deliver anymore. I will be back in a half hour sweetie."  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
As soon as Julie left the room, Ryan walked out of her closet. That was a close one. They kissed and talked for a couple of minutes more before Marissa advised him that she should leave before her mom got back.  
  
That night she kept thinking about the harsh reality that she might have to still move away from Ryan. It was a great thing that her dad might get the job in San Francisco, but still living with her mom did not feel like an option. Then it hit her. This might be the last weekend she had with him. Her dad would be back with the news if the job would be permanent. These might be my last days in Newport. 


	14. Relationship split

This is a bit short, but the next chapter will be really long. I have to finish a paper and that is preventing me from continuing this story. Thanks for all the reviews peeps. They really encourage me to continue.  
  
The following day with Julie was more boring. She had rented a couple of movies for them to watch during the day and all of them were not what Marissa wanted to see. Even if they were interesting, she had other things weighing heavily on her mind. How was she going to tell Ryan that even though she wanted to be with him she was not going to live with her mother? They never got along well and having to be forced would only make things worse. She was trying to make an effort now, but it was too late. All the pain that she caused her would not be excused. Marissa never really enjoyed the parties and she wanted to live like any normal teenager. She realized this from the moment she lived a normal life with her dad. They didn't have much and she was able to appreciate things more. A fresh new start in San Francisco would be her ticket to a new life.  
  
"So how did you like that movie? I thought it was so romantic." Julie turned to face her.  
  
"It was nice." Marissa said without an expression on her face.  
  
"Marissa what's wrong? I know you are upset about everything, but this gives us a chance to bond. You know I still love you honey."  
  
"I know, but I miss Ryan. I want to go see him."  
  
"You know what I told you honey. This is for your own good. This is all because of him."  
  
"No it is not. I was the one who got in trouble because I was the one who hit that girl. Ryan had nothing to do with my actions."  
  
"But Ryan was the one that caused you to hit that girl and now your perfect record is screwed up. How are you going to get in an ivy league with a suspension on it? He is still making a mess out of your life don't you see that. The only good thing he did was protect you from the psycho Oliver and might I mention he would never had been in the picture if you still were with Luke."  
  
"You still don't get it do you. Luke cheated on me and he is not the one for me. I thought that by now you would see that Ryan and I are meant for each other. He loves me as do I."  
  
"I'm not going to get into a fight with you over this again."  
  
"Well you won't because I am leaving. I need to see him."  
  
"No you're not young lady."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Marissa picked up her jacket, and purse and rushed out of the house. Julie decided it was best to have her just go. Maybe when she returned, she would have a serious talk to her about everything that has happened. She wanted to give her time to cool off.  
  
Since school was still in session she couldn't go over to Ryan's house. The best thing was for her was to wait in the parking lot of the school and she would be able to give him a ride home. She walked out of the car and sat on a nearby bench outside of the school.  
  
"I thought you were still suspended." A voice from behind her spoke.  
  
Marissa turned around to see that it was Summer. A sigh of relief that it wasn't Dr. Kim, or anyone of her teachers.  
  
"What are you doing out of class? You better head back."  
  
"Ahh. I just decided to skip my last class. Mr. Source is so boring. I was just about to drive home, but now that you are here I can keep you company. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see Ryan. I thought I would drive him home as a surprise."  
  
"I thought your mom had you on lockdown."  
  
"Yeah, but I left anyway. When was she ever going to stop me from doing what I want?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
They chatted for a half hour before they noticed Seth and Ryan walking out from their last class. Summer thought it was best that she should run up to them so Marissa wouldn't be caught on school grounds. Once Ryan saw Marissa he separated himself from Seth and Summer.  
  
"Marissa, what are you doing here? I mean I thought your mom wouldn't let you out of the house."  
  
"I left and she couldn't do anything about it."  
  
"But I don't want you to get into any more trouble. Especially with me no less."  
  
"It's okay. Let's just go to your house."  
  
"I guess I could live with that."  
  
When they arrived at the pool house, Marissa told him that she needed to talk to him. She was going to tell him about her decision and hoped that he would take the news well.  
  
"This is what I have decided on and I see no other way this can be changed."  
  
"So you are saying that we have less than a week before you will leave?"  
  
"Well not unless my dad comes back and says that the job fell through."  
  
No matter what Ryan thought about the situation, she made up her mind. She needed to do what was best for her and he had to live with the consequences. As much as he wanted her to live with her mom, that arrangement would not work well. The only hope he had was if her dad came back with bad news.  
  
"Even if you do leave we will still work out. I mean we can work with a long distance relationship and we could see each other when you visit your mom."  
  
"I'm glad you are taking this well. I know we will work something out. We have been through so much to let something like this spoil our relationship. I love you Ryan."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They embraced each other in a hug when Seth walked in.  
  
"Oh sorry guys. I just was wondering if you wanted to join me and Summer for some pizza in the kitchen."  
  
"I hope it is not all pineapple and ham." Ryan said.  
  
"Nope. It is just plain. Summer doesn't like anything on her pizza so we naturally have to go with what she likes."  
  
"We'll be there in a sec." Ryan called out.  
  
"So things are fine right?" Marissa just wanted to clear things up.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go eat."  
  
That night Ryan was restless in his sleep. Now he felt what probably Theresa felt when he left Chino. At least he got an explanation for the departure. Just when things were going smoothly, or smoothly enough that things were okay, something always has to come up. I can't have her leave. She is a part of my life I just can't give up that easy.  
  
The next morning Ryan woke up groggy, a little late, and not up to going to school. Sandy would not have that so he got himself up and into the shower. Once dressed, he entered into the kitchen to find Sandy, Kirsten, and Seth sitting in a somber mood. He asked Sandy and Kirsten why they were not at work, but they just told him to sit down. They had some news to tell him since everyone else already knew. 


	15. What to do with this news

Nobody in the room wanted to start. Ryan grew impatient and demanded what was going on. Sandy was the one that was the strongest to stand up to the challenge.  
  
"Ryan, you might need to sit down for this." Sandy spoke as he pushed the chair back.  
  
"What are you guys not telling me?"  
  
"I think that Marissa is going to need you now more than ever. You can miss school today and go see her."  
  
"Did something happen to Marissa?" Ryan looked paranoid.  
  
"No, not Marissa. Ryan, (long pause) her father died early this morning. There was a plane crash."  
  
Ryan froze dead in his tracks. He could not believe what he was hearing. This had to be a lie.  
  
"When did you guys find out?"  
  
"Early this morning. Julie called the house. She told us to tell you as soon as you got up. She wants you to go see her."  
  
"I don't know when I'll be back." Ryan spoke not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I'll come with you for a while." Seth followed Ryan out of the kitchen.  
  
Nothing else mattered in the world around him. All that was on his mind was how Marissa was feeling at that moment. He practically ran next door and grew impatient at the wait at the door.  
  
"Hi Ryan and Seth. Please do come in. She would love to see you." Julie spoke between sobs.  
  
Julie was cold and heartless, but she still loved Jimmy no matter what. They had two beautiful daughters as a product of when they had a happy marriage. Now any hope that Marissa had that they would get together is gone.  
  
Ryan followed by Seth rushed up the stairs to her room. The place was in total shambles. Things were scattered everywhere. From papers, to pictures, the place looked like a tornado hit her room. In the corner of the room was a broken picture frame of Marissa and her father taken three years ago. The odd part was Ryan did not see her at all. He looked further into the room and saw her crouched in the closet with a box of tissues next to her. Eyes that were all bloodshot and puffy were what he noticed first. Then he saw an open bottle of vodka next to her right foot. It was empty. Under different circumstances, he would have demanded an explanation, but today was an exception. This was not over an argument, or just plain reckless fun. Alcohol was her choice to help numb the pain and he accepted this to a certain extent. Ryan did not want this to be her only way to cope with what happened. Seth just stood near the doorway. He had not idea of what to do, or say.  
  
Marissa first saw Ryan's boots coming closer towards her. She did not have energy to look up into his face. He would have to put the effort of kneeling down next to her. She did not even attempt to hide the bottle from his view. He would smell it on her breath so what was the point. The only movement she made was for another tissue from the box. More tears began to fall when coming to the realization that the fight over when things were going to go back to normal would never come true.  
  
Ryan wanted so much to help wipe away those tears than the tissue that she was holding. Hell, he even wished this pain were over something he did and not what really happened. She would be able to live with hating him for the rest of her life and be able to move on, but this would stay with her forever.  
  
The only thing that came to mind to say to Marissa was for her to please stand up and to hand over the bottle. It was as if Ryan was speaking a different language because she did not even move a muscle. Not even to wipe the tear running down her cheek. She just stared at the wall of her closet.  
  
"Marissa, please stand up from the closet." Ryan pleaded.  
  
"I can't. I won't." Marissa's first words.  
  
"Do you want anything? Anything at all?"  
  
"What I want you can't get me."  
  
"If you won't stand up then I guess I will do the job for you."  
  
Marissa didn't even protest when he lifted her up. She nestled herself more closer to him. Seth decided that he should let them be alone. Maybe he would come back later when she was in better shape, not that she would be doing much better than this. Ryan kept stroking her hair as she sat on his lap and held her arms tightly around his neck. No words were exchanged because none were needed. Silence was the best thing in this situation.  
  
After ten minutes Julie walked into the room assuming that no one was in there. Ryan looked up at her and pointed out the bottle of vodka in her closet. She immediately went over to the closet and picked it up and took it out of the room. The next thing she did was lock up any of the other bottles that were lying around the house. No more passing out drunk for her daughter. She already lost Jimmy; losing Marissa too would devastate her.  
  
"I am so glad you are here Ryan." Marissa barely got the words out of her mouth.  
  
"There is nowhere else I would be."  
  
"Could you get me an aspirin? My head is starting to spin."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Ryan left the room in search of Julie to get her that aspirin. Marissa then walked over to the corner where the broken picture frame was. She picked up the picture and stared at it for what felt like hours. When Ryan walked back into the room, he saw this and immediately grabbed her in an embrace. This time she was able to control the flow of her tears and released herself soon after. She took the glass of water and two aspirin and proceeded to lie down on her bed.  
  
"Anything else I can get for you? Maybe a sandwich. You probably haven't eaten anything this morning."  
  
"No. I'm not hungry. Just lay here next to me while I try to get some sleep."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
Two hours later Ryan stirred from his sleep. Marissa was still out cold. He moved off the bed as motionless as possible. When he went downstairs Julie was sitting on the couch. He wanted to have a talk with her.  
  
"Ryan, what's Marissa doing now?"  
  
"She is sleeping. I want to talk to you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I know you probably don't want to talk about this now, but I am wondering what happened exactly."  
  
"Jimmy gave me a call right before he was going to board a charter plane. He couldn't wait to tell Marissa the good news. Unfortunately he never made it home. I don't know any more than that. Now I have to blame myself for this for the rest of my life."  
  
"Don't say that. You didn't know this would happen."  
  
"He wanted to make this family work and I never gave it a second chance. I should have looked in the best interest for my daughters instead of being greedy and all about me."  
  
"Marissa still loves you and you both will get through this together."  
  
"I'm not even sure about that now. She will hate me forever for this. She will blame me."  
  
"Just give her some time. I just want you to know I will do all that I can to help her."  
  
"If you didn't mention that, I would have asked you to. I won't take anything that you do for her for granted again. You have done more for her in the past year than I have done probably for her whole life."  
  
Marissa descended the stairs and both Ryan and Julie looked up. She looked disheveled, but in a better state than in her room earlier. Julie asked if she felt better and she replied that she did. Marissa told her mother that she wanted to go for a walk to the beach with Ryan. He did not have any complaints at this and left her house side by side with her. 


	16. Party is over quick

Thanks for all the reviews. I am finally done with the semester so I can devote more time to writing. So many ideas are running through my head and I just need to choose which direction I am going to take. I have a hard time deciding, but hopefully not really long.  
  
It was a short ride to the beach. Ryan didn't want to start the conversation because he didn't know where to start. This was an emotional time and he didn't want to end up upsetting her more. Marissa seemed to stare blankly out the window. The weather outside was bright and sunny, but that didn't matter. Everything felt murky and grey.  
  
Once Ryan parked the car, Marissa stepped out and took a breath of cool crisp ocean air. This she really needed. Inside the house she felt suffocated. Too many memories, too much heartache. They took a seat on a pile of big rocks and watched for a little while the waves crash onto the sand.  
  
"What did I do to deserve all this Ryan? Am I such a horrible person to be plagued with all this?"  
  
"Of course not. You're a great person with a good heart. This was out of your control. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this." Ryan spoke to try and soothe her.  
  
"I still can't see that. He was doing all this for us. I thought things would be different. Now my life is over."  
  
"Your mom's still here, your sister, and especially me. You have so many people around you that even though he is gone you will never be alone."  
  
"Then why do I still feel like that?" Marissa said as she looked at Ryan's saddened face.  
  
"Because what happened makes you feel that way. You loved your dad the most in this world and now someone has to fill that void."  
  
"Are you up to the challenge? You know how difficult I can be." Marissa chuckled.  
  
"It's nice to see a little smile on your face."  
  
"Well lately only you and my dad were capable of that."  
  
"Seth and Summer too." Ryan joked.  
  
"Well yeah. I guess I am underestimating the people around me."  
  
"We will all help you through this. Anytime you need one of us, don't be afraid to let us know."  
  
"I hope you are right."  
  
"Marissa, you won't need the alcohol to help."  
  
Marissa sat quiet at the mention of this. She knew what she was doing when she picked it up, but did it anyway. In the back of her mind it told her to call Ryan first, but she blocked it out. The numbness for some reason was more pleasing and quicker so she reached for that first.  
  
"Ryan, it was a reaction. I should have picked up the phone as opposed to the bottle."  
  
"It's alright. I'm not angry. I just wish you won't chose that over me again."  
  
"I won't. I can't promise that though. To be honest with you."  
  
"As long as you try. That is all I can expect."  
  
Marissa smiled again at seeing that Ryan understood. She would hold to this as best as she could. Nothing in life is certain, something her mother has said before. Now she knows by what she meant. Learning the hard way is the toughest.  
  
After an hour of just discussing the future, their future, Ryan drove Marissa back home. He told her that her mother needed her now and that she should spend some time with her. When they arrived at her house, a group of people already assembled there. Not everyone in attendance was upset about the news.  
  
"What are all these people doing here?" Marissa asked.  
  
"I don't know why. I guess they found out what happened." Ryan answered.  
  
"I don't recognize half the people there."  
  
Ryan quickly parked the car in the Cohen driveway and rushed alongside Marissa to find Julie. Maybe she would have answers to this. Among the mass of people were Jimmy's old clients. Eventually they discovered where she was.  
  
"Mom, what are all these people here for? Did you ask them to come over?"  
  
"Yes, honey. They came to pay their respects I guess. They started to arrive ten minutes after you left the house."  
  
"I want them to leave right now. Look, they don't look like they came here for that reason at all."  
  
"I can't just ask them to leave."  
  
Overheard in the background is a man telling another associate that Jimmy now got what he deserved for losing all his money. Marissa overheard this and walked over to the man. Ryan told her not to do this.  
  
"What did you just say about my dad? I want you to say that to my face!"  
  
"Marissa, let's just get out of here." Ryan tried to pull her back.  
  
"Ryan, I can handle this." Marissa turned again to the man. "How dare you say that about my dad! I want you leave right now."  
  
"Oh ho. Aren't you sad that your dad can't buy you anything you want anymore?" The man laughed.  
  
"I said get out!" Marissa yelled.  
  
Julie came rushing over when she overheard Marissa.  
  
"What are you doing Marissa? Calm down."  
  
"Then you ask him to leave along with the rest of these people. Then maybe I will!" Marissa stood her ground.  
  
Ryan just thought it was best to stand in the background while all this was happening around him. He was getting along fine with Julie and getting involved would damage that. He actually cared now since he had no choice. Marissa would have to live with Julie after what happened so they have to get along somehow.  
  
Julie knew that things would need to change with her and Marissa so she agreed to what Marissa suggested. It took a while of convincing, but the people dissembled themselves pretty quickly. The people who were there for the right reasons left the quickest since they respected Marissa's wishes. She was so loud that everyone heard her request.  
  
Ryan began to leave since she did mention that the rest of the people had to leave as well. Marissa grabbed Ryan and told him that he was not going anywhere. She turned him around and gave him a kiss for letting her stand on her own two feet for what seemed like the first time.  
  
"What was that for? I didn't do anything."  
  
"You let me stand up for myself and you were still there just in case I needed backup."  
  
"I think you handled that well and you didn't need me here at all." Ryan joked.  
  
"I'm just glad my mom listened to me for once."  
  
Julie came back inside after seeing that everyone left the premises.  
  
"Marissa could I have a talk with you alone?"  
  
"I'll just go home. Call me later okay." Ryan spoke.  
  
"Okay. Thanks for everything."  
  
Marissa gave Ryan a kiss goodbye and he left the house. Julie asked Marissa to sit down. They haven't had a decent talk since what happened. Now that Marissa was in better spirits, or in a calm mood at least, she needed to talk to her about how things would be arranged and what plans need to be made. 


	17. Pressure too great

Marissa sat down next to her mom and was a bit tense wondering where this was headed. She now didn't have her dad to turn to so this was the life she had to accept. She was trying at least so she should put in some effort also.  
  
"How are you feeling now honey?"  
  
"Alright I guess. Considering everything that's been happening."  
  
"I know this is not easy and I know things were never great with us, but I want to really try this time."  
  
"I know you are. I appreciate it."  
  
"Well I am now leaving things up to you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Seeing as how we will have to move on after what happened I want you to decide whether we will stay here, or not? Now I know what you are thinking, but I need you to hear me out for a sec."  
  
"I'm confused. Why would we choose to move?"  
  
Julie began to explain why moving would be a good idea. There were so many memories of her dad here and that might keep upsetting her more. Starting new and fresh would be the best thing. She was already planning to move so moving with her mom shouldn't be that different. It would still be her decision, but Julie wanted to look at the whole picture and not just the fact that she would miss the life she had.  
  
Marissa was considering all her mother was suggesting. Things seemed to make sense for a change, but she still didn't want to make a permanent choice just yet. She needed to talk to someone first. Later that night, Marissa phoned the Cohen house.  
  
"Seth you keep getting worse and worse at this game. Maybe we should play a game where you can win. Oh wait, there isn't one." Ryan joked.  
  
"Ha ha. Trying to be the funny one again. Well I can beat you in Magic the Gathering still. I am the champion in that game."  
  
The phone rings...  
  
"I'll get that. I don't want you to mess up your winning streak there." Seth mocked.  
  
"Thanks for keeping that in mind."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Seth."  
  
"Hi Marissa. Um, how is everything? Are you okay?" Seth asked concerned.  
  
"Better. Things over here are quite stable for now."  
  
"I'm really sorry to hear what happened. If you need anything?" Seth spoke just before being interrupted.  
  
"There is. Could I come by? I feel like hanging out with you guys. Summer is out with her dad."  
  
"Of course. You are welcome anytime. You know that."  
  
"I'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
Marissa told her mom where she was going and left to walk next door. The front door was open so she just walked inside. She heard some noise coming from the living room and guessed that was where the two boys were located. Marissa was right and took a seat on the far left side of the couch. Ryan had the main controller so he paused the game when he noticed that she walked in.  
  
"Hey Marissa. Come sit over here next to me. Be my good luck charm." Ryan smiled.  
  
"I don't think I am full of luck lately. It might be the other way around."  
  
"Either way I want you to sit next to me. Seth was getting a little too close if you know what I mean." Ryan laughed.  
  
"Hey there Ryan. I think it was the other way around." Seth shot back.  
  
"Okay guys. You made me laugh. Your work is done."  
  
"Mission accomplished." Seth said.  
  
"Well it would make what I say easier so...." Marissa became serious.  
  
"What is it? Did your mom upset you again?" Ryan asked.  
  
"No, it's not that. Well kind of has to do with her. Umm, I just wanted to let you guys know that I have made up my mind to move to Buffalo, New York with my mom. Her father lives there and I think being away from Newport will be better for me considering."  
  
"Are you sure about this? I mean this might not be the best thing." Ryan looked upset.  
  
"I chose this and I think it is the best thing. I mean I was going to leave anyway so it won't be that much different, just farther."  
  
"Um Seth, could you leave us two alone?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll just call Summer."  
  
"Ryan, I'm sorry about this." Marissa wanted him to know this.  
  
"But that is just so far away. I was able to accept San Francisco, but Buffalo?"  
  
"I'm sorry to say, but it is not up to you what I want to do. I just can't stay here. Everything reminds me of him. I could live with it now, but who knows how long before I will break apart again. I don't want that to happen. I won't let it happen. Ryan, I just wanted to tell you in person. You mean so much to me I thought you would understand."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't."  
  
Ryan got up from the couch, walked past the kitchen and headed straight out the door. Marissa didn't call after him, nor follow him. She just sat there motionless wondering why he did not understand the circumstances. After hearing the door slam, Seth wondered what was going on so he got off the phone with Summer and walked downstairs.  
  
"What happened? Where did he go?"  
  
"I don't know and you know what I don't care. I'm going home. Bye." Marissa said before starting to cry.  
  
"Marissa, what did he say? You can tell me."  
  
"He obviously was not pleased about me leaving and if he can't see that I need to get away then I don't need him."  
  
"He loves you and can't bear to let you go. Maybe you need to rethink this."  
  
"Look, I have to tell Summer still. Is she home yet?"  
  
"Yeah. I hope she takes it better than Ryan."  
  
"Well she doesn't have a choice. I have to go. See ya."  
  
Marissa headed over to Summer's house. Meanwhile Ryan drove around not knowing where he was headed. He was just too upset about her leaving yet again. If she really cared about him then she would stay. He would be there for her if she needed him. Who would she have if she left? Her mother only? He knew that this made him look selfish, but love can do that sometimes.  
  
After two hours of sitting in the car overlooking the ocean, he headed back home. Seth was not too pleased with the way Ryan had acted. This was hard enough for Marissa already and he shouldn't have made it worse. He waited for him in his pool house.  
  
"You finally came back." Seth said.  
  
"Yeah, I needed to let off some steam."  
  
"Don't you get what this is doing to her? The last thing she needs is for you to be mad at her. You say you will always be there, but obviously that isn't true. Look how you acted tonight." Seth let him have it.  
  
"Look Seth. This is not your problem. Summer is not the one leaving here. You don't know how it feels like."  
  
"Yeah well maybe I don't, but I would still be there for Summer if she was. I would respect her decision unlike you. I'm tired. I'm going to bed. You need to think about what you should do. If I were you I would apologize before she leaves causes she is going to go whether you like it, or not."  
  
Meanwhile back at Summer's house....  
  
"So you are leaving early tomorrow morning? It's soon, but you had things packed already." Summer said.  
  
"I know Sum, but I will write you every week and we could talk on online too. Don't forget about me okay."  
  
"I won't Coop. I'll come visit too. I just hope things will be better over there."  
  
"Well they can't be that much worse." Marissa tried making the situation less tense.  
  
"Call me as soon as you get there and not a minute later."  
  
"Alright. Bye Summer and remember don't tell Ryan when I am leaving. He doesn't know."  
  
"Whatever you say Coop. You have my word."  
  
Marissa felt relieved that Summer did not make it difficult for her to leave, or ask questions regarding Ryan. She was having a hard time already and this made the transition easier. Leaving in anger was far easier since this gave her a reason to feel like she had to leave; to kind of get away from him. 


	18. Feeling Depressed

Ryan took into consideration what Seth said. He just couldn't accept the fact that she wanted to leave, and things were just getting better between them. He was always the one that was giving his all in the relationship. For once he wanted her to be the one that ran to him. Seeing that she already made her decision, this was not going to happen. All anything he could think about was giving up. There was no other option.  
  
There were a couple more things that Marissa still needed to pack. She placed those things in boxes after she cleaned up the mess she created earlier in the day. Today felt extremely long and she couldn't wait to end the day. Marissa ended the day with a short talk with her mom and then went straight to bed. Tomorrow morning she had a flight to catch.  
  
The next morning....  
  
"Are you sure about this Marissa? I don't want you to think you have to do this for me." Julie called out from across the room.  
  
"I'm sure mom. I need to get away."  
  
"Well let's go before we miss the flight."  
  
They got into the cab to drive them to the airport. Marissa looked back at her house then at the Cohen house. She was saying goodbye possibly forever and for some reason she was left without any feeling at all. Normally a flow of tears would form, but now nothing. She was neither happy nor sad.  
  
Seth came barging into the pool house while Ryan was still asleep.  
  
"Get up man. We are going to be late for school. Remember school. The place that we have to go today." Seth yelled.  
  
"I don't think I am going to go. I am not in the mood." Ryan replied.  
  
"Well dad is not going to have that. Just get dressed and meet me in the kitchen."  
  
Ryan got up a couple of minutes later and took a shower. After he got dressed he checked the answering machine for any messages. There were none so he proceeded to head for the kitchen. His one last hope was a message saying that she changed her mind and to meet her someplace after school. Entering the kitchen in a foul mood, he found Seth as chipper as ever.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Summer and I are celebrating our three month anniversary this weekend. We are going sailing on my boat."  
  
"That's nice for you two."  
  
"So did you talk with Marissa yet? Did she call you?" Seth asked.  
  
"No to both questions."  
  
"What? Dude, what is wrong with you? Talk to her. Go over there now before school."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Listen do I have to drag you over there. Now go."  
  
"Fine. Just to get you off my back."  
  
Ryan finished his cereal and walked over next door. He knocked on the door three times before looking through the window. No one was seen in the house. He didn't worry about this further, or he would be late for school and Seth wouldn't want that nor would Dr. Kim. He had been late too many times this month.  
  
At the airport...  
  
"I'll check if our flight is on time okay sweetie?" Julie asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'll just wait here."  
  
Marissa looked at her phone. No messages, or missed calls. He didn't call, or even say goodbye. Maybe he decided that he didn't care so much for her after all. It was nine in the morning and the flight is supposed to leave at nine forty-five. Almost time to say goodbye to Newport.  
  
Ryan's first class felt like it went on for hours. The teacher spoke in the same monotone and if that wasn't bad enough, he just lectured. His next class was a bit of a step up since the teacher had the students work in groups for the period; not that he did any work in there. All he could think about was Marissa. She probably was on the flight right now about to start her new life without him.  
  
"Hey Ryan, do you think we should do it that way?" Tim asked.  
  
"Huh. What?" Ryan got disturbed from his daydream.  
  
"Where were you? You looked like you were thinking about something serious and I am not talking about his assignment."  
  
"Umm. Just do whatever you want to do and I'll do what you want me to."  
  
"Alright man. Whatever you say." Tim agreed.  
  
Lunch was not much better. He didn't feel like talking to Seth, or anyone else for that matter. It was a good thing that Seth was too entranced with Summer and his plans for this weekend to bother him. He sat alone and ate his lunch even though he was not that hungry. Whenever he was in one of these moods he lost his appetite.  
  
"Hey man. What's up?" Luke asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Things going swell as usual." Ryan said sarcastically.  
  
"I heard about Marissa's dad and her leaving."  
  
"Yeah well, she is gone and I have to move on."  
  
"What are you talking about man? Go talk to her and get her to change her mind."  
  
"Now you are starting to sound like Seth."  
  
"Well then he is right. Look at all you went through for her and you are going to give up now that easily?"  
  
"Listen, I am done with this. I never had to work this hard and I am not about to start now."  
  
"Look at yourself. You are miserable and you know it. She is your other half and I never thought I would find myself saying this to you, but you are the best thing for her. Not just now, but for as long as you want it."  
  
"Well then she is going to have to do something about it. Are we finished here?" Ryan said a bit pissed.  
  
"Yeah. I just hope you change your mind." Luke said before he left the table not knowing what else to say.  
  
Ryan just kept thinking someone should knock some sense into her. She was the one that was causing the mistake and not him. She was leaving and not him. It was Marissa's turn to do something, or she might regret what she wants to do. Only he knew that he hated her for seeming to not regret.  
  
Marissa saw her mom waving to her to come by the desk. She figured it was okay to board the plane now. Her mother looked so happy, a change from what she looked like yesterday. This made her smile to think that at least her mother was happy. 


	19. Confusion everywhere

Thanks for all the reviews to my story. I think I am around the end of it. Glad to hear all of you enjoyed reading it. I am shooting for twenty chapters to finish it. We will see if that happens.  
  
Ryan's day went from bad to worse. He got back the grade to an exam that he took last week. It was a 60. Ryan knew he should have studied harder, but the information was just too much to remember. Not to mention he wasn't quite fond of Science. He was really bummed out about the grade, but wasn't too worried about the class. At least this didn't ruin the average for the class.  
  
Finally the school bell rang at 2:45 p.m. and Ryan waited at the front doors for Seth. He sat on the steps for at least a half hour before he showed up.  
  
"Where were you? I guess you finally decided to show up." Ryan lashed out.  
  
"Hold up Ryan. Relax. Sorry I don't check my watch every five minutes." Seth replied.  
  
"Let's just get home. I have a lot of studying to do."  
  
"Why don't we stop by the comic book store first? I need to pick up the new issue of Legion."  
  
"Fine. Whatever."  
  
Seth nearly spent one hour in that store. Just need to get one comic book. Yeah right. Eventually they made it out of there before Ryan dragged him out. For the ride home Ryan was the driver. He would get home sooner this way. Seth didn't know what else to do to help him. From what Summer told him, Marissa was probably in New York now. Ryan didn't even know that she left already. He was going to find out eventually.  
  
"You want to play some video games before you study. It would help you relax." Seth suggested.  
  
"Nah. Just call me when dinner is ready."  
  
"Alright man."  
  
Ryan just grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter and walked towards the pool house. When he entered he dropped his book bag and stretched out on his bed. What a day today has been he thought. Against his own judgment, he decided to call Marissa's house again. Still no answer. She probably wasn't answering the phone. Good thing though because he didn't feel like talking to her anyway.  
  
Since he really didn't have schoolwork to do, he decided to take Seth's offer. Anything to get his mind off what he was feeling now. He got up and opened the pool house door.  
  
"Hi Ryan." Marissa spoke.  
  
Ryan wasn't sure if he was just dreaming, or if she really was standing before him. Sure he had a long day, but he wasn't prone to hallucinating. After what seemed like a minute Marissa decided to say something else.  
  
"Aren't you going to say something back?" Marissa looked worried.  
  
She thought maybe this was too late. He didn't look too happy to see her. Maybe this was a mistake to come back.  
  
"Did you come by to say a final goodbye? Well you can just save it. You shouldn't have bothered." Ryan yelled out before he sped past her.  
  
"Ryan!" Marissa shouted.  
  
Marissa followed him to the kitchen. Seth looked up from reading his comic book. He couldn't believe that she was here and Ryan didn't seem to care.  
  
"Ryan just stop!"  
  
"Give me a good reason to." Ryan said after he turned around to face her.  
  
"I didn't go through with it. I almost did, but I couldn't."  
  
"And I'm supposed to believe that. You are trying to get back at me for storming off on you the last time. It's not going to work. I'm leaving. (facing Seth) Tell Sandy and Kirsten I won't be home for dinner."  
  
"Ryan wait!" Seth called out.  
  
Marissa followed him out of the house to the Cohen driveway.  
  
"Ryan I love you. Please just talk to me. If I meant anything to you then you will stop."  
  
Ryan was halfway into the car when he stopped. Time seemed to stand still at that moment. It had been a while since she told him that she loved him. He almost began to believe this wasn't true. Once look at her tear stained face and he changed his mind. He hopped out of the car and closed the door.  
  
"I lost my dad and I just can't lose you too." Marissa managed to say between sobs.  
  
He stood there speechless. He didn't know what to think any more. One minute she was leaving, the next minute she claims to have come back.  
  
"But I guess I already have."  
  
Marissa turned to walk away, but now Ryan told her to stop. She turned around to see him more upset than angry. If she was not mistaken, it almost looked as if he was about to cry. This had much more impact on him than she imagined.  
  
"Marissa, answer me one question. Were you really going to leave without even saying goodbye?"  
  
"I wouldn't have to say goodbye because I wouldn't be able to leave. No matter how many times I thought in my head that this was the right thing, you came to my mind and changed it. I kept replaying the conversation over and over of what you said until I realized that you were right. This was not the best thing."  
  
"And your mom?"  
  
"I left her at the airport. I told her that I couldn't leave. Not with you here."  
  
"So you really did decide to come back?"  
  
"Yes, I have been trying to tell you that, but you just wouldn't listen.  
  
All this was sounding good, but Ryan was saving the most important question for last. He had been curious to know the answer ever since she mentioned that she was leaving. Now was the right time to ask her.  
  
"Well I am listening now and I still have to ask you this. Would you still have left if I was okay with your decision to leave?"  
  
"What do you think the answer to that is?"  
  
"I would say yes. It seemed as though I was the only one that was stopping you."  
  
"Well then you would be wrong. Even if you were okay with it I still couldn't leave you. I wasn't thinking straight and I was wrong."  
  
"What about what your mom wants?"  
  
"It was up to me to decide to go, or not. She will understand why I couldn't. Plus it seems like she likes you."  
  
"I guess that is a good thing. As long as she doesn't force you to leave then I will be fine."  
  
"She won't. I think she really changed. She told me that you two even had a civil conversation."  
  
"That we did. So what do we do now?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I don't know." Marissa replied.  
  
"How about you come over here and give me a kiss. It's the least you could do for almost leaving me." Ryan smiled.  
  
"Gladly." 


	20. A Mother Daughter Bond

Well this story is coming to a close, but it is not done yet. There will be a sequel to this one titled As Time Passes By. It is going to take place a while later after the end of this one. I am very gracious for all the reviews this story got. It helped me tremendously with continuing writing it. With the season at a close, I want to keep my O.C. withdraws at a minimum by continuing writing fics based upon the show.  
  
The next noise Ryan and Marissa heard was the sound of a car coming to a halt. They both turned around to see Julie headed towards them.  
  
"Oh no. Your mom doesn't look too happy." Ryan said.  
  
"She was fine when I left her at the airport." Marissa wondered.  
  
When Julie approached them she looked upset. It didn't look as though she was angry, or furious, but disappointed that Marissa decided at the last minute not to get on that flight. Plans were already made and Julie is never too pleased when things do not go her way.  
  
"Marissa, you said you were off to take a quick trip to the ladies room and I waited and waited and you never returned. Now I find you back here. I would like an explanation."  
  
"Mom, I just didn't know how to tell you that I couldn't go."  
  
"But you should have told me earlier." Julie replied.  
  
"I didn't change my mind until the last minute. I'm sorry."  
  
"Well then I guess I will be leaving alone."  
  
"What? I don't understand." Marissa was confused.  
  
"I didn't think things would turn out this way, but when I told you about getting away would be the best thing well I meant it especially for me."  
  
"I thought this decision was all up to me?"  
  
"It sort of was. I was planning to leave regardless, but since you wanted too, this made me especially happy. Now I see you want to stay so I have no choice."  
  
"So I am going to live with grandma and Katlin?"  
  
"Yes, until I feel it is the right time to come back."  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"That I'm not sure."  
  
"But we were just getting along well and you want to throw that all away?" Marissa was confused.  
  
"Not throw it all away. Just take a break. I think this will do us some good."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Just give me a kiss and hug goodbye. My rescheduled flight is going to leave later tonight. Your things are already dropped off at your grandma's."  
  
"So I guess this is goodbye for now."  
  
"Goodbye sweetie."  
  
Julie gave Marissa a warm hug and walked back to the car. Before leaving she waved goodbye. Ryan couldn't believe that she would let Marissa go like that. Usually she was fighting for her, but it seems that her issues need to be dealt with even if it meant being away from her daughters. All Ryan was thrilled about was the fact that she was staying. They both went inside when Julie drove away.  
  
Seth was still in the kitchen and wondered what went on outside. Seeing that they both came in together, he assumed that things were brighter than previously in the kitchen. Ryan's smile also gave a hint of that.  
  
"Are you okay Marissa? You don't look too happy. I figured you'd be thrilled." Ryan asked.  
  
"Thrilled about what?" Seth wondered.  
  
"Julie is leaving to New York still without Marissa." Ryan answered.  
  
"Oh. That's interesting." Seth said.  
  
"I just... Ryan could you drive me to my grandma's house. I took a cab here."  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
The short ride to the house was quiet. Marissa looked like she was in deep thought. Ryan wondered what was going on in that head of hers. Normally he didn't worry about things like that, but after what happened he wasn't sure why he shouldn't. When they arrived in front of the house, Marissa gave him a kiss and exited the car. Ryan waved goodbye, but she already turned around and walked towards the house.  
  
The following morning before leaving with Seth to school he gave Marissa a call. Katlin answered the phone and told him she wasn't home. When he asked her where she went, or when she would return, Katlin had no clue. Marissa's cell phone was not on either and chose not to leave a message. Since he wasn't able to talk to her, he finished getting ready and met up with Seth in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey man what's up?" Seth asked.  
  
"Not much. Let's just get to school early. I need to meet with my Science teacher about my test. He is letting me do some extra credit assignment before school starts."  
  
"Alright. I'll just call Summer to be ready soon."  
  
Ryan didn't know when Marissa would be back at school. He missed meeting her in the halls and having lunch with her. Seth and Summer were there, but it was not the same. At least now he wasn't mad at her, just depressed that he had to wait so long to see her. When lunchtime came he decided to give her cell a call. After two rings Marissa picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey, how are you doing?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Is your grandma not letting you out, or something?"  
  
"It's not that. Ryan I am in New York right now."  
  
"Quit joking around. That's impossible. Well not impossible, but you would have told me sooner if you really were."  
  
"I'm not joking. I'm going to stay here for a while with my mom."  
  
"When did this happen?" Ryan tried to calm his temper.  
  
"I left on that later flight with my mom. I wanted to spend a little more time with her."  
  
"How much more time?"  
  
"Probably two weeks. I'll miss you believe me, but I'll try to have fun without you. You're not upset are you?"  
  
"No, no. As long as you come back, and I bet your mother is happy."  
  
"She's ecstatic. A little while won't hurt."  
  
"Well I have to cut this call short, or I'll be late for class."  
  
"I love you." Marissa said.  
  
"I love you too." 


End file.
